Infiel
by Roxii C
Summary: ¿cómo había terminado así? Porque se empeñaban en casarme y no me permitían buscar al hombre que seguía esperando… hacer esto era tan bajo, tan horrible, tan infiel, porque así me sentía, me sentía infiel al amor de mi vida.
1. No quiero casarme contigo

**Infiel**

Summary: ¿cómo había terminado así? Porque se empeñaban en casarme y no me permitían buscar al hombre que seguía esperando… hacer esto era tan bajo, tan horrible, tan infiel, porque así me sentía, me sentía infiel al amor de mi vida.

DECLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hay cosas que son colocadas en nuestras vidas para reconducirnos al verdadero camino de nuestra Leyenda Personal. Otras Surgen para que podamos aplicar todo aquello que aprendimos y, finalmente, algunas llegan para enseñarnos.

_La quinta montaña_

**Primer capitulo**

**No quiero casarme contigo**

* * *

Lance un suspiro al viento viendo el ocaso, mientras me sentaba en aquella extravagante cama de agua, posicionándome en la parte baja de esta, mientras el dueño solamente me miraba preguntándome el porque de aquel suspiro.

-que te parece si organizamos la boda para finales de diciembre, algo así como "año nuevo, vida nueva"- propuso el joven que se encontraba a mis espaldas, sin embargo yo no estaba para pensar en aquellas cosas, la próxima boda no ocupaba mis pensamientos o al menos no deseaba que los ocupase.

-sabes que no quiero casarme contigo- dije de manera tranquila, sabiendo que el tampoco lo deseaba en lo mas mínimo, no entendía porque mi padre se empeñaban tanto en contraer nupcias justamente a los veinte años con el hombre que ellos eligieran –alejarte de Kikyo, saber que piensas en ella mientras que soy tu esposa…- mi voz perdió volumen –no lo soportaría.

-bueno querida Kagome, eres mi mejor amiga, y si no puedo pasar el resto de mis días al lado del amor de mi vida estoy seguro de que es contigo con quien quiero pasarlos- aseguro firmemente –además- agrego –el amor se acaba, solo queda el cariño y eso es lo que tenemos.

-¿y si se acaba el cariño?- pregunte temerosa, el sonrió negando con la cabeza –como puedes estar tan seguro Inuyasha… yo siempre espere por el amor de mi vida y ahora- cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos impidiendo que un sollozo abandonase mis labios –no lo tendré- dije con dificultad, pues aquellas palabras me era difícil asimilarlas –para siempre- agregué sin saber porque quería aumentar mi sufrimiento.

-mi bella Kagome- Inuyasha se recostó en su ante brazo y quito lentamente las manos de mi rostro –no llores- dijo limpiando una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla –puedes buscar ese hombre en mi, alguna vez me amaste y no significa que ahora no puedas…

-¡oh vamos Inuyasha!- le interrumpí en una exclamación –sabes que solo tenia catorce, era pequeña y…- este se rio.

-si, si lo se, pero por favor deja de ser tan negativa… a menos que quieras buscar ese hombre en Miroku o Kouga- rodé los ojos ante su nueva proposición.

Miroku… ese hombre solamente podía verlo como un amigo pues habíamos compartido nuestra infancia y sabia muy bien que el estaba enamorado de mi amiga Sango, al igual que ella por lo que era imposible separarlos y respecto a Kouga, no, el era un gran chico que me amaba pero Ayame lo amaba a el y ella es mi mejor amiga así que de igual forma… pensarlo no servía, era obvio que ambos estaban descartados.

-sabes que es imposible Inu, no juegues con eso, no puedo hacerles algo así a Sango y Ayame, pero… tampoco quiero acertelo a ti- confesé tristemente recordado cuando Inuyasha conoció a Kikyo…

_-¡Es genial no crees!- había exclamado mientras nos dirigíamos juntos a nuestro primer día de universidad, Inuyasha había asentido y Ayame a mi lado grito emocionada, mis sonrisa sin duda alumbraba aquella limosina donde íbamos todos con Miroku._

_Aquel año nuestros padres habían decidido darnos un poco de libertad, aunque cuando pronunciaron aquello yo imagine que nos darían un automóvil o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad fue una limosina para asistir todos juntos, con tres automóviles para nuestra vigilancia y protección._

_-Ayame- llamo Miroku a su novia, la aludida sonrió y corrió para sentarse en las piernas de el y luego llenarlo de besos, Inuyasha rodo los ojos y yo lance un suspiro, pues aunque me costase admitirlo jamás había tenido un novio y… tampoco besado –tranquila amor mío, ya casi llegamos- calmo Miroku a su enamorada y emocionada novia._

_El viaje de por si era corto y para Inuyasha molesto, se dedicaba a refunfuñar y de esa manera solo aumentaba mi exasperación. _

_-hemos llegado señores- anuncio el chofer mientras estacionaba la limosina frente a la entrada._

_-gracias Naraku- dije al chofer mientras Miroku ayudaba a su novia a bajar y luego a mi, por ultimo Inuyasha cerro la puerta; pude ver como los guardaespaldas se dispersaban y solamente cuatro de ellos nos miraban atentamente, pues ellos nos seguirían de lejos todo el día, me acerque lentamente con una sonrisa a nuestras futuras sombras._

_-buenos días- dije cordialmente –mi padre me ha indicado darles nuestros horarios de clases para que su trabajo se facilite más- extendí las hojas dobladas en cuatro, el líder de ellos asintió tomando las hojas._

_-oye Ahome, chicos miren allá van mis amigos- dijo Ayame tomándome de la mano mientras me arrastraba al centro del estacionamiento._

_-eso fue descortés, hablaba con los guardaespaldas- susurre en el oído de mi mejor amiga para que luego ella rodase los ojos._

_-¡Kouga, Sango, Kikyo!- exclamo, y por si fuese poco atrajo mas la mirada de los presenten. _

_Cuando finalmente estuvimos frente a ellos soltó mi mano y se lanzo a los brazos de una chica castaña de cabello lacio y mirada dulce "sango te extrañe" dijo abrazándola mas, la chica también revelo que la había extrañado y luego de que hubiese saludado a todos, se dirigió a nosotros._

_-ella es Aome, mi mejor amiga- me presento, yo sonreí y salude a los presentes con un tímido abrazo el cual duro mas con Kouga debido a la presión que este ejercía –Miroku, mi novio, e Inuyasha - presento, Miroku como todo un caballero, saludo a las damas con un delicado beso en su mano derecha y a Kouga con un saludo de manos, mientras que Inuyasha solamente levanto su mano en modo de saludo, le mire con reproche y el, molesto, saludo de igual manera –Sango- señalo a la castaña –Kikyo- dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, Kikio era una pelinegra de finas facciones con labios carmesí y mirada apacible –amabas son hermanas y el es Kouga, su primo._

_-lejano- agrego Kikyo y Kouga rodo los ojos._

_-ya quisieras ser mi prima Kyo- dijo este defendiéndose, todos soltamos ligeras risas, pero mientras nos reíamos pude ver que Kikyo e Inuyasha solamente se observaban, en silencio. _

Dos meses después….

_Nos habíamos detenido frente una floristería a petición de Inuyasha, pues el quería comprarle flores a Kikyo por su cumpleaños numero veintiuno._

_-¿sakuras no estarían bien?- pregunto Ayame mientras se acercaba para oler su delicada fragancia._

_-creo que no, Ayame- dije –recuerdo que en algún momento ella comento cuales eran sus flores favoritas pero…- el pitido de los auto me saco de mis pensamientos, pues como era de esperarse la limosina ocupaba un gran espacio, al igual que los autos de protección, el hombre de la floristería nos miraba un poco asustado pues la gente gritaba groserías y los guardaespaldas continuamente cerraban mas el circulo que nos rodeaban._

_-la flor de kikyo seria muy buena opción- dijo Miroku señalando una bellas flores color lila._

_-¡si! es perfecta- exclame emocionada._

_-me llevo esa- dijo Inuyasha mientras extendía el billete para luego correr en dirección de la limosina y abordarla rápidamente._

-oye Aome- dijo Inuyasha despertándome de mis recuerdos.

-o si… ¿qué?.

-vamos a dar una vuelta, la tarde es maravillosa.

-claro- me levante de la cama con Inuyasha pisándome los talones y bajamos rápidamente.

-Aome, corazón, no sabia que estabas aquí- me dijo Isayoi sonriendo, Isayoi era la madre de Rin y madrastra de Inu al igual que Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no lo conocía pues se llevaban dos años mas con Inu y el había decidido estudiar en otro país, es por ello que nunca lo conocí; de igual manera ambos hermanos no se llevaban muy bien, pues después de la muerte de Irasue, su madre, ambos se alejaron, aunque no se las razones.

-señora Isayoi, acabo de venir hace media hora.

-pues a la próxima pasa a saludarme cariño- dijo de manera amable y tranquila –eres bienvenida en esta casa y es una alegría verte ya que pronto formaras parte de la familia- me sonroje.

-si…

-espero que mi Sesshomaru venga pronto, le he dicho que debe conocer a la esposa de su hermano- dijo en un medio suspiro –te pido que cuando se presente seas paciente corazón, el es un poco serio y reservado… pero se muy bien que pronto tendrá mucha confianza para contigo- asentí y un poco preocupada por aquello pues aunque no lo conocía le había observado en algunas fotografías donde aparecía totalmente serio–cuando termines con Inu pasa conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar… y se muy bien que este niño pronto tendrá sueño- dijo rodando los ojos –espero que no te vayas muy pronto.

-oh no, bueno realmente no se señora Isayoi, mi madre me ha pedido que le llame cuando desee retirarme.

-bien, pues con todo esto de el nuevo bebe tu madre a de estar muy estresada así que espero ayudarte… ¿quién es tu dama de honor, linda?

-Ayame…

-muy buena elección, no conozco joven mas sofisticada que ella y…

-oye mamá, pensaba salir con Aome a caminar sabes- interrumpió Inuyasha –lo lamento pero…

-tienes razón- interrumpió Isayoi a su hijo postizo haciendo alarde de las interrupciones –sal con Aome, vayan y disfruten que la tarde es bella y el mar esta tranquilo.

-gracias madre- dijo este y tomándome de la mano me jalo hacia la salida –vámonos Kagome.

Inuyasha me observo con una milada maliciosa y me tomo en brazos para luego correr hacia el agua.

-¡oye no, NO NO INUYASHA!- me aferre a su cuello mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho, deje caer mis delicadas sandalias esperando no perderlas –bájame, BAJAME- grite y de pronto sentí como me dejaba caer en el agua fría –tonto- exclame cuando pude salir a la superficie, Inuyasha lanzo una carcajada mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo.

-sabes que no te pondría en una situación peligrosa- dijo pasando un mechón húmedo detrás de mi oreja, yo fruncí el seño –se nadar muy bien- refunfuño, para que luego que yo lo empujase al fondo y nadara hasta la orilla –eso no es justo Kagome Higurashi.

-la vida tampoco- saque la lengua como niña pequeña y comencé a exprimir las partes de mi falda celeste y mi blusa blanca, lo cual para mi era una vergüenza por supuesto, debido al color transparente. Eleve la vista para encontrar a Inuyasha observándome de una manera demasiado extraña –¡deja de mirarme!- exclame molesta mientras colocaba mis brazos formando una pantalla alrededor de mi pecho, sin embargo el no presto atención ninguna y se acerco tomándome de la cintura.

-eres hermosa kagome- susurro y mi sonrojo apareció –hubiese sido sencillo enamorarme de ti- baje la mirada sin quitar mis manos de enfrente –Aome, mi Ahome hay algo que no te he dicho- me soltó de las caderas y comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras posaba una rodilla en la arena.

-no... no- me atragante en las palabras.

-eres una princesa y mereces esto- negué, pues sabia que el no deseaba esto y yo tampoco –Kag… ¿quieres- trago fuertemente -¿deseas ser mi esposa?- cerré los ojos para no ver la tristeza que le embarcaba, el amaba a kikyo y la quería a ella, no a mi, nunca a mi, aunque… Inuyasha fue mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión pero aquello acabo porque en unos meses pude darme cuenta de que el no era el príncipe azul, al menos no el que yo esperaba.

¿podía nuevamente enamorarme de una fantasía?

¿cómo había terminado así? Porque aquellas personas con el seudónimo de padres se empeñaban en casarme y no me permitían buscar al hombre que seguía esperando… no estaba bien, no era feliz, así no, y no quería que esto terminara en una tragedia, debía existir una solución, alguna, una solución para que mi padre se retractase de su decisión; aquel hombre que yo había admirado y ame ahora era mi irremediable enemigo.

¿acaso no le importaba el sacrificio de mi felicidad? Sabia que al él no, pero… hacer esto era tan bajo, tan horrible, tan infiel, porque de esa manera me sentía, me sentía infiel al amor de mi vida, aunque aun no le conocía.

Extendí mi mano lentamente y poco a poco el anillo se desplazaba por mi dedo, como una interminable agonía del la cual no podía deshacerme, haciéndolo mas pesado, frio y doloroso.

* * *

Ok chicas espero que les haya gustado y deseo que dejen criticas, que me digan que les pareció y si debo continuarla o no le ven futuro a la idea, siempre con respeto, por supuesto.

tenia tiempo de no escribir y realmente lo extrañaba, ojala les guste.

Es mi primera historia de Inuyasha y estoy emocionada por ello.

Muchos saludos!

_Roxii C._


	2. miedos

**Infiel**

segundo capitulo

"miedos"

_Tu corazón esta vivo._

_Sigue escuchando lo que él tiene para decirte._

_-El alquimista._

* * *

_Me encontraba en un lugar profundo y negro, donde no habían colores ni formas… parecía no haber esperanza para escapar de aquella pesadilla, "hola" dije escuchando como el eco repetía mi voz en un rebote que poco a poco se alejaba "¿hay alguien" pregunte diciéndolo con una voz mas alta, camine lentamente temiendo perderme, perder el lugar del inicio aunque todo era lo mismo y de pronto no sentí el suelo negro, la gravedad me atrajo y caí de manera rápida dándome un golpe mientras las palmas de mis manos y rodillas percibían el mayor impacto, levante la viste pero aquello ya no era negro… ahora era blanco, tan blanco que hasta molestaba la vista, como si me encontrara en un psiquiatra, en una habitación para locos y tuve miedo._

_Recordaba vagamente el anillo de compromiso deslizándome en mi mano, estar a la orilla del mar empapada de agonía._

_-señora Kagome- aparecieron dos hombres, ahora no estaba tirada en el manto blanco como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida, estaba sentada en el rincón sintiendo contra mi espalda la supuesta pared. –señora Tashio- dijeron, los observe extrañada._

_-¿… Tashio?- pregunte incrédula, mi voz fue un ligero susurro –deben estar equivocados, no soy señora y mi apellido es Higurashi-_

_-cada día empeora más- comentaron aquellos hombres para si, sin embargo logre escucharlos –¿crees que debamos pasarlo?- el otro hombre asintió._

_-¡esperen de que hablan!- grite a los hombres sin poder moverme mientras se alejaban desapareciendo como nubes, al bajar la mirada observe lo que mas temía, temblé del espanto siendo consiente de que no tenia escapatoria, estaba en un cuarto para locos y para mal con una horrible camisa de fuerza, mi corazón bombeo rápidamente, tanto que lo sentía en los oídos ¿de verdad estaba loca?, todo… es decir no recordaba, podría haberlo olvidado, por mas que hacia memoria no lo recordaba aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta si realmente la perdí._

_-mamá- me llamo una voz detrás, grite despavorida –mamá, tranquilízate- repitió aquel adolecente de ojos azules y cabello azabache –mamá, soy tu hijo Inuya._

_-eres… ¿eres hijo de Inuyasha?- pregunte horrorizada pues a pesar de tener mi color de cabello y ojos era una copia idéntica de el, de mi mejor amigo._

_-si mamá, el es tu esposo- dijo con dolor -¿recuerdas? Soy tu hijo, ambos son mis padres, Inuyasha y tu._

_-no- susurre –no- dije mas alto –es imposible- grite -¡No!- grite desesperada sin saber que hacer mientras me empujaba con los pies alejándome de aquel joven que aseguraba ser mi hijo, el solamente tomo una hebra de mi cabello y cuando la vi… cuando la vi, esta ya no era azabache, su tonalidad era gris, tal y como las de una vieja sin juventud, sin vida ni esperanza._

_-mamá nunca te lo dije… pero siento que te engaño, papá esta con Kikyo. siempre lo ha estado- levante la vista rápidamente y a su lado estaba una joven de aproximadamente treinta años, con cabello plateado y mirada chocolate, la replica exacta de quien decía ser su madre –ella es mi hermanastra, Kagome…la llamaron así en tu nombre._

_-… no, ¿en mi nombre?, es una broma- le grite a aquel que ahora era un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años –¡estas loco! No se quien eres- el intento tocar nuevamente mi cabello –aléjate- grite mientras con mis pies intentaba empujarme, queriéndome apartar de aquel ser… esto no era posible, yo era joven y no, no me había casado con Inuyasha y el no me engañaba con mi amiga, no era imposible._

_-mamá sabes que mi padre siempre te quiso, sin embargo amo a Kikyo, no pues ser tan egoísta… el pudo haberte dejado a la deriva y no puedes estar con él, no así como te encuentras- dejo la oración inconclusa sin saber como continuar_

_-¡loca!- exclamo la joven a su lado –estas loca, no se como pudieron llamarme igual que tu, estas loca, loca, chiflada, ¡loca!- grito mientras el azabache asentía y poco a poco se alejaban dejándome sola, abandonada, desprotegida, temerosa y horrorizada de nuevo, pero aquello no era posible, no pensaba creérmelo, yo no tendría un hijo, no no… no, Kikyo, no, Ayame no permitiría que me traicionaran así… no imposible._

_Volteé la vista sin querer y de repente allí estaban todos mis seres queridos, en un pequeño prado, conversando con los años en cima._

"_hay mi querido Inuyasha" decía Kikyo con los cabellos grises "ahora no debemos cargar con la pena de Kagome… somos felices y cuando muera podremos casarnos" Inuyasha sonreía encantado mientras la besaba "Ahome solo nos estorbo, por un momento pensé que me quitaría a mi Kouga" decía Ayame… ¿yo hacerle algo de aquella magnitud a mi mejor amiga? eso era imposible "no lo hizo porque eras su mejor amiga Ayame y contigo porque tampoco Sango, pero yo fui la mas afectada… nunca nos llevamos muy bien" dijo Kikyo, una lagrima cayo de mis ojos, ¿cómo podía decir aquello? Después de todas las rizas y penas que compartimos, la quería era mi amiga y no podria hacerle nada malo "siempre supe que Ahome estaba loca, era un chiflada de remate, una loca, l o c a- deletreo y aquella palabra me rodeo, "loca" ,"loca", "loca" resonaba en mi cabeza, pero aquel eco no se alejaba seguía allí rebotando dentro de las paredes blancas… _

-Ahome, es de día corazón… despierta- me dijo una voz mientras poco a poco sentia mi hombro moverse y una mano moviendo mis cabellos y de repente me recobre, estaba en una cama con Isayoi mirándome extrañada; parpadeé sintiendo mis ojos pegajosos a causa del llanto, ya no tenia la misma ropa de ayer pues justamente ahora recordaba haberme cambiado y negado el regresar a mi hogar siendo las doce de la noche.

-Isayoi- mi voz sonó desesperada y luego me abalance sobre ella abrazándola.

-cariño ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto esta regresando el abrazo mientras pasaba sus manos en mi cabello de manera suave intentando calmar mis sollozos.

-es que… yo no amo a Inuyasha, no puedo casarme con el- Isayoi me alejo de sus brazos mientras me observaba extrañada, yo coloque mis manos frente a mi rostro y me permití invadir por la pena mientras comenzaba mi relato –Inuyasha tampoco me ama… solo somos amigos, los mejores, el amor de su vida es Kikyo.

Kikyo es mi amiga, la conocimos en la universidad y fue Ayame quien la presento. Inuyasha no quiere que la conozcan porque ella es pobre y teme que la rechacen por ello, su familia es numerosa… tiene tres hermanos, Sango que también es mi amiga, Kaede y Kohaku; es por ello que Inuyasha no se atreve a mencionarla porque teme que la alejen de su vida y no lo quiere, aunque cargue con el peso de su amor imposible eternamente.

Despues de revelar aquello me sentí bien y mal, bien porque había quitado una pena de mi corazón pero mal porque aquel no era mi secreto, no era algo que yo pudiese liberar.

-Kagome- dijo la madre de mi prometido –hablare con Inuyasha y de verdad espero encontrar una solución a este problema- asentí pues no deseaba perder a mis amigos, ellos eran todo para mi –ahora cariño levántate, mi hijo pronto vendrá.

-señora Isayoi no creo que sea conveniente que yo permanezca acá.

-tonterias, pronto serás de la familia, estoy segura de que le agradara- mordí mi labio indecisa, la verdad era que no deseaba conocerlo tan pronto pues aquel hombre me enfundaba miedo –pero si no te sientes a gusto esta bien; pasa a ver a Rin que de seguro ella te prestara algo de ropa- asentí sonriendo y con renovadas fuerzas salí de la cama para dirigirme a la habitación de la adolecente.

-Higurashi- me llamo Inuyasha mientras avanzaba por el corredor –¿cómo estas?- pregunto, sin embargo su rostro cambio al acercarse y frunció el seño -estuviste llorando- afirmo, yo solamente baje la mirada sin saber como decirle que su madre que ella concia la verdad –kagome no me gusta que las mujeres lloren y menos tu.

-lo lamento Inu, pero tuve un mal sueño, solo fue eso- el asintió para luego levantarme el rostro con un solo dedo y comenzar ha acercarse lentamente como si quisiera retrasar mi agonía, ¿por qué quería besarme?... esto no me gustaba, ignorando mis sentimientos e intentando no pensar más en ello cerré los ojos para no pensar que seria mi mejor amigo con quien yo compartiría mi primer beso –no… no debemos hacer esto- susurre y luego sentí sus labios callar los míos en un pequeño y delicado topón donde no pude percibir nada, sin embargo me aleje de el desesperada por que aquello no se prolongara y entre estrepitosamente a la habitación de Rin sin importarme como estuviera.

-sabia que así llegarías- me dijo una voz dulce mientras se acercaba a mi –escuche tu llano anoche ¿cómo te encuentras hermana?- me pregunto y luego me permití desplomarme en los brazos de la joven Rin.

Llore como nunca, no me importaba que me escuchasen, ni nada por el estilo, solo tenia miedo… demasiado miedo "siento que engaño al amor de mi vida" decía entre sollozos entrecortadamente, Rin se mantenía abrazándome en completo silencio, tal y como una hermana lo haría

-ahora que tienes un hermano varón no serás condesa- decía ella intentando distraerme –se que eso te gusta- asentí entre llantos mientras recordaba que aquel era el principal motivo para casarme, pues mi padre no permitiría que su hija terminase en la miseria –deja de llorar Ahome- suplico luego de minutos de imparable llanto.

-lo… lola, lo lamento- tartamudeé incapaz de pronunciar una palabra correctamente.

-báñate y te despejaras- me dijo ella –sacare una ropa que te prestarte, porque será un día frio- informo, asentí entrando en el baño con la mirada gacha, dispuesta a darme un baño con agua fría que me despertase de una vez.

Al terminar el baño Rin me esperaba recostada en la cama leyendo una de sus famosas revistas, a su lado se encontraba lo que supuse seria el conjunto que me prestaría.

Unos tacones beige de charol, pequeños y de punta redonda junto con unas medias negras, una falda de motivos florales corta y a su lado una blusa beige de mangas largas lisa de cuello en forma de corazón.

-y esto- dijo Rin levantándose para luego darme una ligera chamara negra y una bufanda roja, tal y como las flores de la falda.

-muchas gracias Rin, eres muy amable.

-ahora si te quedaras a desayunar ¿no?-pregunto enfrascada en su lectura –quizás mi hermano venga muy pronto- comento para luego tomarme de la mano y guiarme frente a su tocador.

-bueno… si el esta me quedare, pero si no ten por seguro que me iré- rin pasaba lentamente el peine por mi cabello húmedo mientras yo me colocaba las medias –sabes que le tengo miedo a tu hermano- ella seco mi cabello lentamente para luego comenzar a realizarme una trenza francesa.

-bueno yo también, temo que sea mas frio que antes- metí los pies dentro de los tacos –después de Kagura no creo que quede mucho de su enorme humor- rodé los ojos ante su sarcasmo y luego apliqué un delicado maquillaje en mis ojos que consistía en delineador y rímel, luego rubor y por ultimo labial –se te ve bien el rojo… más sensual.

-¡Rin!- exclame desviando la mirada al espejo donde justamente donde yo me miraba de manera diferente, mas adulta, elegante sofisticada y… como lo había dicho Rin.

Ella se rio mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación –esperame- le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y la ropa abrigadora que me había dado.

-eres muy graciosa hermana- me grito mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, pero de repente me detuve al escuchar una voz varonil, fuerte, elegante y estremecedora, un ejercito de mariposas se dispararon en mi estomago "madre Isayoi, padre… Inuyasha" saludaba al último con mayor frialdad.

-hija- llamo Isayoi a Rin, sin embargo yo aun permanecía escondida sin que estos pudiesen verme –saluda a tu hermano- le dijo a Rin que estaba estática, el hombre se acerco y puede observarlo bien… era alto, de cabello lacio plateado y mirada fría dorada, aunque eso yo ya lo sabia, pero ahora tenia la apariencia de todo un hombre sofisticado y casi perfecto, excepto por su rigidez y frialdad; Rin reaccionando de su shock se le dejo ir enzima para que este la recibiera con… cariño –Sesshomaru te presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi- baje las escaleras lentamente después de las palabras de Isayoi con el repentino temblor en mis piernas, temiendo caer y quedar en ridículo frente al hombre casi perfecto –hija del conde…

-se quien es- interrumpió Sesshomaru haciendo alarde de las conocidas interrupciones, su voz cerca era mucho mas estremecedora de lo que había imaginado, imponía poder pero a la vez era atrayente, el peli plata se acerco a mi para luego tomar mi mano derecha y besar los nudillos –prometida de tu hermano, Inuyasha- se detuvo en seco y su mirada bajo a el diamante que adornaba mi mano, pues anteriormente no había abandonado mis ojos.

-lo veo- susurro y su aliento choco contra mi mano.

el era embriagante… o alménenos a mi me embragaba.

pero yo estaba comprometida de su hermano así que eso no importaba.

* * *

Vale chicas, ellos ya se conocieron.

Hoy responderé curiosidades, pero solo una… no intenten preguntar varias.

¡que emoción! Bueno… me voy chicas pues justamente ahorita son las doce pero debía actualizar.

Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo, recuerden que los reviews son mi paga.

_Roxii Cullen._


	3. tacones azules

**Infiel**

_tercer capitulo_

"tacones azules"

existe una cadena misteriosa que va uniedo una cosa con otra –El alquimista

* * *

-ya Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha mientras me tomaba del brazo separándome de su hermano.

-pasemos a desayunar – pidió la madre de ambos, trague en seco, alejando la mirada de el peli plata mayor comenzando a caminar por el pasillo que nos llevaría al comedor siendo "mi prometido" quien me guiaba, aunque conociese el lugar más que mi propia casa.

-que tal, hijo?- pregunto el señor Inutashio de una manera informal, mientras colocaba el brazo sobre su primogénito.

-bien padre- dijo el formalmente mientras deslizaba la silla de su hermana para que esta tomara asiento al igual que lo hiso el padre de familia con su esposa, a diferencia de Inuyasha que tomaba su lugar sin deslizar mi silla, lo cual era totalmente normal, y lo comprendía… el no me veía como una mujer, para Inuyasha era la adolecente hormonal que se había enamorado de un desconocido al segundo día de haberlo viso, suspire preparada para ignorar aquello, durante toda una vida, y deslizar mi silla por mi misma, cuando note que Inutashio la deslizaba por mi.

-siéntate hija- pidió mirando duramente a su hijo menor e hice lo que me agradeciéndole con una sonrisa ladina.

-me alegra que terminaras con Kagura, la verdad que era muy plástica- comento Rin comenzando así la conversación, Sessshomaru simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría.

-¿a que te dedicaras, cariño?- pregunto Isayoi –es hora de que retomes tus actividades y esperamos que lo hagas aquí, en Japón.

-trabajare en un Buffet, en Japón.

-eso es maravilloso Sesshomaru- alabo su padre mientras su madre sonreía encantada con la noticia –estamos orgulloso de ti.

-si hermano, te admiro- dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla para que luego Inuyasha asintiera sin darle demasiada importancia; en ese momento supe que era mi turno de felicitarle a pesar de que le conociera de hace unos minutos.

-felicidades- dije suavemente, Sesshomaru agradeció los buenos comentarios y todos comenzamos a disfrutar del delicioso banquete.

-¿cómo es Estados Unidos?- pregunto Rin muy interesada sin poder contener las millones de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente.

-soportable- dijo, Rin lo incentivo para que continuase –complicado- dijo dando por finalizado aquello y la joven suspiro sabiendo que su hermano no continuaría con sus extraños adjetivos -¿cómo se conocieron Inuyasha?- pregunto el albino mayor tomándome por sorpresa, trague el pedazo de tostada sin saber que decir.

-¡yo te cuento!- exclamo la castaña –fue en el bachillerato, ambos de nuevo ingreso los cuales entablaron una amistad –las ultimas palabras las dijo en un tono jocoso elevando las cejas, mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer - fue una semana después cuando Inuyasha la invito a casa y desde ese entonces se conocen; quizás no sea tan romántico pero es bastante lindo y como vez su relación va viento en popa- dijo Rin salvándonos de aquello.

-claro, yo amo a Kagome… sin ella no seria lo mismo, ¿verdad corazón?- dijo viéndome y yo mordí mi labio para luego intentar sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-claro amor- le dije sin saber como continuar aquella farsa.

-es difícil para Kagome expresar su amor en público- dijo Rin para tapar mi sequedad.

-no deberías Ahome- comento Inutashio –muy pronto serán marido y mujer- sonrió ampliamente, en el momento que dijo eso quise que la tierra me tragase y para buena o mala fortuna mi celular comenzó producir aquel insistente sonido que indicaba una llamada, lo tome viendo que era de mi progenitora.

-si me disculpan, es mi madre- informe levantándome y colocando la servilleta delicadamente sobre la mesa

-"hija"- me dijo su voz a través del teléfono.

-si mama.

–"¿vendrás pronto?"- pregunto desesperada.

-la familia Tashio me ha invitado a tomar el desayuno.

-"vale, enviare el auto para ti".

- muy bien.

-"me preocupa que permanezcas tanto tiempo sin seguridad".

-los guardaespaldas no son necesarios- dije bajando la voz en un susurro.

-"¡tonterías!"- exclamo y luego se escucharon los sollozos de mi nuevo hermano –"Souta se desperto, pórtate bien ahome"- me pidió -"adiós"-dijo y colgó, presioné la tecla roja retomando mi lugar en la mesa.

-¿no era nada serio, cariño?- me pregunto Isayoi.

-no señora Isayoi, solamente mi madre preguntando por mi- le sonreí cordialmente, así paso la comida entre conversaciones triviales y con pocos comentarios de Sesshomaru.

-debo irme, lamento dejarlos de manera tan precipitada- informe viendo el reloj.

-no te preocupes Kagome, nos has hecho una mañana encantadora- sonreí ante las palabras del señor Tashio.

-te acompañare a la puerta- dijo Inuyasha.

-no, iré yo- contrataco Rin levantándose mas rápido que mi "prometido" y tomándome del brazo.

-permítanme acompañarles- dijo sesshomaru levantándose al igual que su hermana.

-adiós, mi vida- me dijo Inuyasha posando sus labios sobre los míos en un delicado topón casi imperceptible, me aleje de el rápidamente siendo guiada por Rin.

Pronto nos encontramos fuera de la mansión, Rin poso sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo delicadamente para luego susurrarme "se fuerte Ahome" de manera que su hermano mayor no le escuchase, devolví el abrazo prometiendo silenciosamente las cosas así serian.

-un placer conocerte- dijo Sesshomaru al separarme de su hermanita, yo asentí y me acerque a el juntando mi mejilla con la suya no sin pararme de puntitas, para luego depositar un suave beso sobre su mejilla sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el lugar donde habíamos entrado en contacto, supe que me sonroje al instante y trotando entre al automóvil que ya me esperaba.

Suspire al saberme sola, y me permití relajarme sobre el cómodo sofá de cuero, el cosquilleo continuaba en mi mejilla izquierda, un cosquilleo ridículo a mi parecer, y molesto, como si miles de hormigas caminaran sobre esta, pase mi mano bruscamente sobre ella intentando alejar la sensación que se producía.

-nena- brinque ante el llamado colocando mi espalda totalmente recta y las piernas juntas –que es eso que he visto- insinúo mi niñera dejando su lado respetuoso.

-Midoriko- dije sonrojándome más –no ha sido nada.

-nena- reprocho y luego adopto su antigua postura –esta bien señorita, pero espero que su prometido, Inuyasha, no la encentre nunca tan atontada por su hermano- "vaya" pensé, mi nana estaba más que… en lo correcto, odiaba que me conociese de esa manera, pero no iba a intentar ocultarlo delante de quien me conocía tan bien.

-olvídalo nana, sabes que solo es un hombre atractivo que me pone nerviosa- de eso si estaba segura –es como los hombres de tus películas- ella río encantadoramente, y asintió.

-si, si cariño- acepto –pero no digas eso enfrente de mi marido o aseguraras mi muerte.

-o la muerte de tu esposo- sonreí –solo si prometes no decir mi sonrojo de colegiala.

-bien.

Rápidamente llegamos a la mansión donde vivía, el chofer me abrió la puertezuela mientras susurraba de manera elegante un corto "bienvenida", yo asentí mientras correspondía de igual manera con un suave "gracias".

Avancé lentamente por el pequeño camino de mosaicos mientras escuchaba las pisadas de Midoriko detrás.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta el olor a lavanda me lleno de golpe, había música clásica creando un ambiente ameno.

-kagome, hija- me llamo la mujer que se encontraba sentada en la salita principal, a su lado Souta descansaba en su pequeña silla y dos sirvientes cuidaban de mi hermano, algo demasiado exagerado a mi parecer –retírense- dijo viendo a las mucamas que asintieron marchándose de inmediato -¿no abrazaras a tu madre?- me dijo extendiendo los brazos y sonriéndome cálidamente, solo como ello sabia hacerlo.

-mama- de dije mientras ella me envolvía en brazos.

-permíteme ver esa mano- dijo mi madre deteniendo su mirada en la joya brillante de mi dedo medio, con nerviosismo y alegría la tomo -¿te ha propuesto matrimonio?- susurro de manera anhelante.

Trague en seco viendo como sus ojos relucían, como era posible que mi madre no viese mi propio sufrimiento reflejado en mis ojos, porque no entendían que no podía ver a Inuyasha como un compañero para toda la vida, ¿por qué no me conocía?

-no entiendo porque debe causarte alegría- dije con molestia retirando mi mano de las suyas por medio de un jalón –te he dicho que no amo a Inuyasha- ella entrecerró los ojos.

-estas confundida en tus sentimientos- lo dijo como si fuese una tonta que ni se comprendía a si misma encendiendo mi furia –solo tienes veinte años, y por consiguiente no sabes lo que quieres así que deja de quejarte que el hijo de los Tashio te hará feliz.

-¡no!- exclame retrocediendo –si tanto insistes que tengo veinte años no me cases entonces.

-deja de comportarte de esa manera Kagome Higurashi, sabes que solo te casas porque ya no heredaras el titulo de noble, necesitas dinero, no todo es amor.

-te dejare plantada en esa farsa- amenace transformando a mi madre en un enemigo- ella cerro los ojos intentando calmarlos –no necesito ese ridículo dinero, no lo quiero si no me caso por amor.

-te mandare vivir a la India lejos de todos, deja ese plan por favor que no te traerá buenas cosas.

-no me casare, lo he dicho- supe que en el momento que mi madre abrió los ojos, que ella ya no me tendría paciencia, su mano tomo mi brazo apresándolo y de paso lastimándome.

-te he dicho lo que harás- dijo apretando los dientes intentando contenerse, una manera inmadura de ser; ella que decía ser mi primogénita había contraído matrimonio con apenas diecisiete años y era por eso que continuaba tan joven con tan solo treinta y ocho.

Estudiar psicología me ayudaba a comprender su actitud, ella no había madurado, lo sabia, y mucho menos lo hacia tomando en cuenta que ella no se hiso cargo de mi, ni tampoco lo hacia con mi hermano, prueba de ella eran las dos niñeras.

Mi padre era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, al casarce el tenia veintiocho años, una gran empresa de muebles en pie y de paso nacido en una buena cuna, heredando al poco tiempo las tierras de la familia y de paso un titulo de "conde"; ese era el motivo del porque mi madre aun era la joven que vivía en sus años más felices.

Apreto más enterrando en el acto sus largas uñas, sin embargo no hice una mueca.

-que prefieres matrimonio o India- sabia que no elevaba la voz para no dejarnos en ridículo, pues esa era una de las razones que más le importan en la vida, si llegaba a alzar un poco la voz todos en aquella casa sabrían que mi matrimonio era una obligación.

-India- dije elevando una ceja y colocando una cara orgullosa, su mano soltó mi brazo para luego empujarme de los hombros al suelo.

-Midoriko- llamo a mi niñera –llévate a Souta- demando claramente, ella tomo al niño y salió rápidamente viéndome con tristeza –te castigare- me dijo.

-me castigas porque quiero tomar una decisión sobre mi misma- afirme –te informo que y no vivimos en tus tiempos madre; eso es una inmadurez de tu parte- ella me miro ofendida.

-lárgate- dijo -¡lárgate!- exclamo ya sin importarle nada –solo busco tu bienestar.

-aja…- masculle saliendo de la salita.

Afuera estaba Midoriko viéndome de una manera extraña, me acerque para tomar a mi hermano en brazos y dándole una sonrisa subí a mi habitación.

El pequeño Souta ya caminaba así que solamente lo deje en el suelo mientras admiraba el lugar que, sabía, pronto abandonaría.

Las paredes eran de un lila acompañado pequeñas sakuras blancas, en el techo sobresalían los dos candelabros de tonalidades moradas.

Frente a ella un poco mas en derecha habían dos pequeños sillones blancos al lado de una pequeña mesa frente al balcón rustico donde la cortina se mecía con la brisa del mar.

La cama era alta de caoba con un grueso edredón blanco y muchos cojines de varios colores, detrás de esta habían grandes estanterías que contenían fotos, joyas, algunos muñecos de su infancia, una pecera y cuadernos, al lado dos altas mesas de la misma madera y cada una con altas lámparas del mismo estilo que los candelabros, frente a la cama se encontraba un gran cofre tan alto como la misma, y frente a este, un poco mas alejado, un divisor donde detrás se visualizaban dos puertas que daban al baño y al closet, frente al divisor una tv plasma sobre un pequeño mueble de caoba acompañado de un pequeño reproductor de música y en la misma pared de el baño, enormes libreras que cubrían toda su extensión.

El la pared de la entrada podías observar un gran escritorio con una cómoda silla blanca, donde reposaba una computadora de escritorio, una impresora, cuadernos amontonados, hojas, un vaso improvisado lleno de lapiceros con una pequeña portátil en su estuche y por ultimo frente a esta una pequeña imagen religiosa de la virgen María.

Mi vista se dirigió al gran empaque que reposaba sobre la cama, tome a Souta y colocándolo sobre la mullida cama abrí el empaque, descubriendo unos hermosos zapatos azules Jimmy choo, agarre la pequeña tarjetita y abrí los ojos de asombro al leer el mensaje:

**Para mi futura cuñada,**

**Úsalo en tu boda, como algo azul.**

**Sesshomaru Tashio**

* * *

Se que actualizo demasiado tarde y se que no tengo perdón :s, lo lamento en verdad y no deseo dar escusas porque yo mas que nadie odio escucharlas.

Pero las comprendo, así que colocándome en el papel de lectora no les hare la vida mas tediosa, fue difícil escribir este cap.. porque no sabia que quería, pero llegue a la conclusión de que no quiero nada demasiado rápido, quiero disfrutar esta historia, y prometo que este capitulo será el ultimo tan aburrido, así que para dejarles "motivación" les daré un adelanto:

**-yo… yo…-trague fuertemente –digo, Inuyasha… el- volví a parar, estaba nerviosa porque sabia que traicionaría la confianza de mi mejor amigo, pero de paso nos salvaría a los tres: a el, kikyo y a mi, valía la pena, así que intente darme fuerzas y cerrando los ojos solté la verdad a la única persona que podía ayudarme, la señora Tashio –Inuyasha no me ama, el ama a Kikyo, mi amiga- abrí los ojos y suplique –ayúdeme, por favor, no quiero condenar su amor, ni mucho menos casarme y matar sus almas- dije derramando una lagrima –yo no le amo y nunca lo hare- revele empuñando fuertemente las manos sin saber que alguien más que la señora me escuchaba. **

Gracias a los reviews de: Guest, Javita0san, rosedrama, Sasunaka doki, Orkidea16 y mariale :)

Cuidence mucho!

_Roxii C._


	4. La foto perfecta

**Infiel**

**Cuarto capítulo**

"La foto perfecta"

"_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos" -__Dalai Lama_

* * *

"Boda, boda… boda" aquella palabra resonó en mi mente como un interminable eco, incrustándome miles de dolorosos cristales, mientras poco a poco mis ojos se llenaban de los mismos.

Ya no importaban los zapatos, solo importaban su propósito y ese era mi boda la contradicción de de amor, esperanza y felicidad. "¡Que calamidades debí haber cometido en mi vida pasada!" me recrimine. Cerre los ojos mientras el dolor aumentaba, como si colocaran una roca sobre mis hombros y no sabia como resistirla, me negaba a continuar con ella soportándola, solo quería caer, sin importar que me aplastase.

Era mi mayor sueño convertido en añicos, el que me permitía sentirme como una verdadera princesa envuelta en miles de encajes bailando ante los ojos de mi príncipe azul, el cual amaba con una intensidad incomparable.

Aquel lugar que siempre añoraba desesperadamente, donde mostraba mis suelos más ilógicos y complicados, aquel lugar que era a su lado… porque a su lado no importaban las circunstancias, no necesitaba nada más.

Le necesitaba a el

El amor de mi vida

Y lo seguiría esperando…

A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar casada y a pesar de que pasaran mil años, yo le añoraría como lo hacia en estos momentos porque ya lo amaba, de una manera egoísta y ambiciosa, enfermiza y soñadora. El debía ser lo que yo necesitaba, y le necesitaba tanto.

Enamorada ciegamente y sin importar como fuese, le amaría.

Solo necesitaba encontrarlo

Ese era el problema…

Podía esperarlo eternamente pero ya quería tenerlo a mi lado.

Porque le necesitaba.

Pedía a las estrellas que me escuchasen

Y a mi Dios… porque enloquecería sin el.

"Si tan solo supiera donde estas", solloce permitiendo que mi cuerpo se desplomara en las mantas de seda.

-no quiero casarme- susurre y mi propia voz me resulto extraña, estaba rota e incluso sentía mi cuerpo comenzar a inclinarse hacia de adelante, como en una verdadera miseria.

Muy pronto seria la esposa de Inuyasha Tashio, la señora Tashio, una mujer infeliz. No amaría a mi esposo, y abría engañado a mi amiga, Kykio.

Podrían pensar lo peor de mi, incluso una zorra, pero sobre todas las cosas me traicionaría a mi misma ¡que terrible en verdad!

Así seria mi vida de repugnante y… triste.

-_Kagome- grito la voz de Inuyasha llamándome –e llegado._

_-cállate, ¡no ves que despiertas a los niños!- regañe –eres un escandaloso. _

_Inuyasha frunció en seño mientras veía sus puños aparecer._

_-eres una grosera Higurashi, cuando vengo ni me tratas bien._

_-pues no vengas y te informo que mi apellado es "Tashio"- recalque –que se te quede._

_-no será por mucho- dijo de manera fría observándome con genuino odio –Kikyo pronto dará a luz y no pienso dejar a mi hijo más querido como un bastardo- furiosa estampe mi mano contra su mejilla._

_-respétame porque soy tu esposa y te conviene estúpido- gruñí mientras comenzaba a escuchar unos tormentosos chillidos provenientes de mis hijos._

_-es mejor que lo asimiles, no me importa echarte de esta casa- tomo mi muñeca entre las suyas y me jalo para estamparme en su cuerpo –solo utilizo tu cuerpo, nunca te ame, ni siquiera pudiste mantenerte sin embarazarte ¡tenias que atormentarme más!_

_-¡CALLATE! Te prohíbo que hables mal de mis hijos- grite encolerizada por sus palabras mientras intentaba soltarme de sus manos que poco a poco me lastimaban prometiendo unos grandes hematomas. De pronto sus ojos llamearon furiosos para luego aventarme al suelo de la manera mas ruda que hubiese conocido, camino dando zancadas hasta la puerta y danto un portazo grito: "te odio Higurashi, arruinaste mi vida"._

_Me levante rápidamente del frio suelo y con lagrimas desbordando por mi corrí a la habitación de mi pequeño, que me llamaba desesperadamente. _

Unas pequeñas manitas que presionaban fuertemente mi rostro me despertaron de un futuro muy cercano. Souta se apoyaba en mi rostro para lograr sostenerse sobre la cama, le tome de ambas manos delicadamente lo senté en mi regazo y su mirada inocente y limpia se poso sobre mi y no pude evitar compararla conmigo, antes de saber que estaba comprometida.

La pequeña gota como diamante resbalo en mi mejilla al darme cuenta de los cambios que el compromiso había traído en mi vida, me estaban haciendo alguien mas duro y grotesco; sabia que aun conservaba algunas cualidades de ternura pero la antigua Kagome jamás le hubiese respondido a su madre y eso era prueba segura de un cambio.

Un tremendo rencor crecía dentro de mi hacia ella, al igual que mi padre, de quien había surgido la idea de casarme con quien no amaba y prácticamente empujarme a una vida de desdicha, tal y como mi ensoñación simplemente por mantenerme en un buen estatus social.

En aquel instante en el que otro cristal se escabullo entre mis ojos supe que debía desahogarme con alguien que me escuchase aunque no me comprendiera. Solo eso necesitaba, ver el rostro de alguien frente el mío en una mueca de tristeza por mi situación; no quería alguien que hablara sobre si misma, al menos no en esta ocasión. Eso me hacia egoísta; otra de las transformaciones que bridaba mi desdicha.

Quise llamar a mi mejor amiga, Ayame, pero aquello era imposible… porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo Ahome, la chica que no quería preocupar más la vida de sus amigos, y tratándose de quien consideraba mi hermana del alma era prácticamente imposible que yo tomase el celular para simplemente llorar amargamente a pesar de que fuese egoísta.

Podía hacérselo a otra persona que no estimase tanto como para dar mi vida; el problema era que no compartiría eso tan importante y tan secreto con alguien que no le tuviese la suficiente confianza.

"Escapa" pensé… eso era ridículo, no lo haría, obviamente era lo más tonto que se me hubiese llegado pasar por la cabeza, sin embargo sabia que me encontraba realmente desesperada para considerarlo.

Escapar era igual a encarcelamiento, si lograban atraparme, lo cual era un noventa y nueve por ciento; seria una estadía interminable dentro de mi habitación y un casamiento sin flores.

En ese momento escuche el comienzo de una balada, era mi celular y para mi buena o mala suerte era Ayame, lo tome vacilante porque sabia que mi amiga tendría sentimientos de preocupación por mi, solo con escuchar mi voz, ¿seria capaz de ser egoísta con ella?

Acaso tenia un nuevo pecado para agregar a mi lista…

Infiel al amor de mi vida

Y ahora…

¿Egoísta?

De verdad era egoísta por eso, acaso los amigos no estaban para ayudarte y soportarte en las buenas y en las malas; por supuesto que eso era un sentimiento egoísta y odiaba que este se hubiese adueñado de mi, porque mi dedo se dirigía al pequeño botón verde evidenciado que respondería aquella llamada.

Y si era egoísta.

-a… Ayame- tal como esperaba mi voz se quebró y la realidad de mi compromiso con Inuyasha me golpeo más fuerte, como si compartirlo y decirlo en voz alta lo hiciese más fuerte –me caso- llore desconsoladamente, en aquel momento Souta paro de hacer gorgojos y tomo mi mano libre con suavidad -¡Ayame no se que hacer!-exclame.

-kagome, amiga por favor tranquilízate- asentí sabiendo que no podía verme aunque no podía detener las lagrimas acompañadas por espantosos hipos que salían de mis labios –Ahome, querida, no llores más- suplico y por si fuera poco me sentí peor, porque su voz era una angustita terrible –voy a tu casa, cariño, espérame- pidió y tan rápido como llamo corto la llamada.

Sabia que no había necesidad de abrirle la puerta porque vendría por la playa.

Minutos pasaron hasta que ella entro en la habitación y tomando a Souta salió corriendo de nuevo, supuse que tenia razón al no querer que mi pequeño hermano se asustase con mis lamentos.

Al entrar corrió a mi encuentro y rápidamente sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo donde pude derramar millones de gotitas saladas sobre mi amiga –dice, est esta lo loc- supuse que me había comprendido porque acaricio con insistencia mis cabellos –ella yo IRME A INDIA- grite y llore más, desee que me hubiese comprendido.

-no iras a India, Ahome, sabes que no esta tan loca tu madre-yo negó soltando lagrimas mientras recordaba los dos besos insípidos de mi prometido, los cuales habían sido terribles, odiaba mi primer beso.

-Ayame- suspire intentando calmarme –quiere Inuyasha, ella y yo no- llore nuevamente mientras permitía que los insultos con los que mi madre me había llamado me inundasen, como una real masoquista.

-ya pensare en algo- me dijo recostándome sobre la cama y caminado hacia el armario –saldremos y te despejaras- ordeno.

-no, yo.. no- dije tapando mi rostro con ambas manos negándome a salir.

-a la playa, Ahome- me dijo entregándome y bikini color azul marino con una vestido de blanco transparente que se amaraba alrededor de la cintura y luego unas sandalias altas y cómodas azul.

Ayame regreso al vestidor mientras yo me colocaba la ropa que ella me daba, salio rápidamente con una bolsa y unos lentes de sol los cuales coloco sobre mi rostro

-¿estoy tan… mal?- pregunte preparándome para una nueva ronda de lagrimas, por causar grandes estragos en mis ojos.

-no- me interrumpió –hay sol- señalo hacia fuera, donde efectivamente este brillaba. Decidí aceptar sus palabras e intentar dejar de lado las lagrimas que hace rato me habían acompañado.

Ayame coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, intentando darme fortaleza y con una pequeña sonrisa me guio hasta abandonar la casa.

Afuera sin duda el sol era resplandeciente, quizás burlándose de mi propia desgracia de una manera egoísta, igual que mis propios padres e incrementado mi odio que sentía de la manera más irracional.

-¡es un día maravilloso!- exclamo –ven me llamo- y un rápido movimiento arranco la coleta que sujetaba mis cabellos en una elaborada trenza, permitiendo que estos se moviesen en un desenfrenado baile sobre mis ojos.

-Ayame- proteste sin moverme de mi lugar –dámela.

-No- respondió sonriente.

-¿espera que te corra?- pregunte irónicamente –eso es de niños…

-espero que la busques allí adentro- dijo señalando con su dedo corazón el mar

-Ayame- solté un pequeña sonrisa ladina antes de que mis cabellos nuevamente obstruyesen mi vista –dámela- dije y salí corriendo en su dirección mientras ella huía de mi.

…...

-Inu- susurro Kikyo separándose levemente de los labios de su novio –Inuyasha- pidió con más fuerza.

-quiero- Inuyasha comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello –pasar el tiempo, contigo- completo.

-¿eso quieres?- pregunto ella furiosa alejando sus manos de su cintura –quieres mantenerme solo por este tiempo, en lo que llega tu… boda- dijo levantándose de la litera donde ambos demostraban su amor.

-Kykio- suspiro exasperado Inuyasha preparándose para una nueva pelea con el amor de su vida, tomo su muñeca y jalándola ella tomo lugar sobre su regazo –sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, eres todo para mi- ella frunció en seño y la tristeza se asomo por sus castaños ojos.

-no, me tienes de segundo plano.

-escucha kikyo sabes que….

-no Inuyasha, es turno de que tu me escuches- le interrumpió furiosa -¡tienes idea de cómo me siento! Soy tu segundo plano, ella será tu esposa ¿me dejaras de amante?

no, porque Kagome no podría soportar tan desplante "ella es de la realeza", crees que eso la hace mejor; veo que esas son tus razones para casarte, detrás de todas esas pavadas de que "te necesita" y "la obligan" esta tu interés, no te importa nada, arrasas con todo.

Nunca imagine que Kagome fuese ese tipo de persona, una arpía que no descansara hasta tenerte entres sus garras, por si fuese poco ¡resultaste ser igual que esa! Dime Inuyasha ¿será la típica historia donde soy tu amante o… será la historia de la amiga y el novio? Escúchame bien, puedo amarte pero no soy babosa, no soportare un desplante más. Busca una manera de alejarla de ti o supondré que eres un caza fortunas y lo comprenderé; pero no me pidas que sea tu amante, porque no lo seré… valgo demasiado como para ser el segundo plato de una estúpida, roba novios, mentirosa, embustera, falsa, perra…

-¡cállate!- exclamo furioso Inuyasha de que llamasen así a su mejor amiga –Kagome vive preocupándose por ti ¡no soporta la idea de hacerte daño- revelo –a hecho hasta lo imposible para cancelar esto y no soporto que la sigas insultando, no cuando ella te estima de sobre manera.

-¡me estima!- gruño kikyo con hipocresía sonriendo sarcásticamente –me odia de sobre manera, eres tan ciego para verlo - le lanzo un desplante –y para colmo dices amarme mientras que buscas quien te de el titulo de noble y…

-kagome no es más la heredera, es su hermano Souta y creo habértelo dejado muy claro todo más de diez veces- Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la salida donde giro la manecilla –no hay confianza kikyo y sin confianza no hay nada- y finalmente dejo sola a una kikyo llorosa que desplomada sobre el suelo que clamaba la separación de aquel fatídico compromiso.

…...

-comida rápida- propuso Ayame pero yo no podía parar de reír ya que mi mejor amiga había hecho muchas payasadas para renovar mi felicidad.

-no- suspire intentando calmarme –no es saludable- me queje.

-has perdido una de las mayores delicias de todo el mundo- me dijo con falsa preocupación –pero ya que insistes comeremos manzanas- dijo lanzándome una de ellas mientras sacaba un par de galletas dentro de la interminable bolsa.

-mucho mejor- dije sonriendo mientras me dejaba caer, permitiendo que la arena se adhiriese a mi cuerpo mientras daba el primer mordisco a la deliciosa manzana roja.

-kagome ¡son las cuatro y media!- exclamo Ayame incrédula de que fuese tan tarde.

-¿tienes que irte?- pregunte tragando el trozo, ella me regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-no, pero creo que es una de las mejores horas para tomar fotografías- Ayame estudiaba fotografía y era su pasión, no podía pasar un día sin tomarlas –la luz esta perfecta, tu piel parece mas bronceada y…

-oye- la interrumpí –comamos y luego te tomare fotos, vale- dije abriendo las oro que me fascinaban.

-no, yo te tomare- rodé los ojos y asentí sin darle demasiada importancia mientras saboreaba mis galletas favoritas.

Tan pronto como termino corrió dentro de su casa en busca de su cámara profesional.

Y justamente en ese momento, donde el ocaso aparecia derramando destellos coloridos destellos sobre las nubes de algodón pude ver un surfista a la lejanía montando una de las mejores olas que hubiese visto en la vida. Mi boca se abrió levemente al ver el cabello plateado ondeando con el viento como un verdadero cometa; entrecerré mis ojos intentando enfocar al hombre que montaba la ola con movimientos agiles pero gráciles.

No era normal ver surfistas en esta zona ya que no era llamativo para las personas de clase alta, y aunque nos gustase jamás lograríamos practicarlo ya que no era elegante. Más aquel hombre sin duda mezclaba su elegancia con la rigidez que mantenía haciendo una perfecta combinación en el movimiento del agua.

Cuando finalmente la ola termino pude divisar al surfista… era Sessshomaru Tashio.

El hombre de la gracia infinita que me aturdida.

Y me sonroje al instante porque parecía una colegiala enamorada.

Un flash me aturdió y parpadeé intentando recobrar la vista –Ayame- masculle restregándolos.

-ese fue amor primera vista- dijo con una risa maliciosa, mi sonrojo no tardo en aparecer –la foto perfecta- sonrió mientras nuevamente le echaba el ojo.

-borra esa fotografía- demande pero Ayame, como esperaba, salió corriendo, -"Ayame"- grite furiosa mientras daba el primer paso para seguirle.

En ese momento me arrepentí.

De pronto sentí un enorme dolor como si un cuchillo atravesase la planta de mi pie derecho y perdiendo el equilibrio caí al suelo.

-estúpida- masculle entre dientes maltratándome a mi misma mientras mi vista se dirigía a mi pie que parecía imposible mover. Ayame corrió a mi lado y rápidamente tomo mi pie jalando en el alto -¡no!- rugí sintiendo como el cristal se incrustaba más en mi pie y poco a poco como las gotitas rojizas manchaban la arena blanca.

-vamos kagome levántate en un pie- pidió Ayame desesperada –vamos que la ola viene- observe de lado que ella tenia razón, pero no podía mover mi pierna por temor a que este continuase adentrándose por mi pie. Ella tomo mi brazo intentando levantarme y yo apoye una mano junto con el pie intentando levantarme pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano, aquella ola se acercaba y aunque no fuese demasiado grande seguro que me ardería hasta el alma.

En el ultimo momento Ayame tomo mi pie elevándolo del suelo y empujándome a caer sobre mis codos, no pude retener el chillido de dolor.

No sentí como la hola me empapaba lo único que percibí fue la sangre ya goteando de mi pie y cerré los ojos para no verla.

De pronto, alguien me elevo.

-detén la hemorragia- demando una fuerte voz y pronto una tela rasposa se deslizo por mi herida, apreté los labios para no gritar mientras de impuso lo movía causándome mas dolor.

Me aferre a ese cuerpo en busca de consuelo, porque realmente dolía.

Sin duda aquel cristal debía ser grande. Abrí los ojos desesperaba preguntándome como podía avanzar y me tope con el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Mi príncipe quien me tomaba en brazos, como su herida damisela.

* * *

Ya se que el adelanto no esta incluido en esta parte pero… tomenlo como un súper adelanto :D

Deben admitir que no me tarde tanto ¡eh! Haha

Quise subirlo desde el viernes pero quería revisarlo y ahorita que e regresado a mi casa me e puesto a echarle la ojeada.

Así que aquí les dejo el capi, espero que sea de su agrado y es mas largo…

Intentare seguir aumentando las palabras y para su suerte me queda 1 mes de cole así que podre sentarme a escribir ¿no es maravilloso?

Me encanta la amistad de ayame y kagome

Prepárense porque kagome le dirá a la señora tashio que no quiere casarse y de paso Kikyo armara una escena donde nuestro "príncipe" la salvara *.*.

Cuídense!

Y que los ángeles las bendigan :)

_Roxii C._


	5. Revolución de celos

**Infiel**

_Cuarto capítulo_

"Revolución de celos"

"_Los celos no son corrientemente más que una inquieta tiranía aplicada a los asuntos del amor." _- _Will Rogers_

NOTA DE AUTORA: la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de kagome, aunque en ciertas ocasiones hay un punto de vista de tercera persona.

* * *

La joven de largos y lisos cabellos azabaches suspiro mientras de su ojo izquierdo resbalaba una lagrima, una pequeña muestra de su dolor.

Kikyo sostenía el auricular junto a su oído, acababa de hablar con su hermana Sango quien le informaba que Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, junto a ella y kagome. Cerro los ojos con frustración sin permitir que otro cristal demostrase lo que en verdad sentía.

Su amado Inuyasha continuaba con Kagome. Comprendía que esta tuviese unos puntos y necesitaba atención ¡pero no atención de Inuyasha!

Empuño ambas manos y una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro de porcelana… Inuyasha no se había alejado de la mujerzuela como ella lo esperaba; así que tenia que aceptar la situación donde Kagome e Inuyasha eran los comprometidos.

El era el casanova, ella la estúpida y Kikyo la amante realmente estúpida.

La amante

¿se valoraba tan poco? Por supuesto que no ¡era obvia esa respuesta! Ella se amaba… Pero eso no era lo que se veía en aquel instante.

La sabana que enrollaba su cuerpo desnudo cayo haciendo un sonido sordo y ella se permitió ver en el espejo, era hermosa y lo sabia, pero ultimadamente se sentía tan... ¿mierda? Esa era la palabra para describirse, una verdadera basura.

En esta situación solo habían dos soluciones, si lo observaba de manera analítica.

La numero uno, y la que menos le parecía era permitirse autoevaluarse, se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Debía considerar los puntos de aquella propuesta, Kikyo amaba a Inuyasha… pero aquel amor iba más allá de lo racional y ella no lo comprendía y no espera comprenderlo porque esa era la magia de aquel cuento. Porque de solo pensarlo una sonrisa boba adornaba sus labios de aquellos que rara vez se quebraban para mostrar sus sentimientos, porque su corazón bombeaba sangre alocadamente y sus mejillas se teñían de un delicado y sutil rubor que siempre ocultaba, porque incluso sus labios picaban por tocar los suyos y… y no podía evitar reír, era esa risa dulce y poco escandalosa que se escapaba de su boca sin control, era esa mirada que el le dirigía al verla reír que la ruborizaba y ella no podía evitar sonreír, mordía su labio y el sonreía más ampliamente, era ella que bajaba la mirada sumisamente y era el que la tomaba de la cintura y rozaba sus labios, en una suave sensación donde miles de reacciones hacían estragos en su mente y era ese momento donde ella levantaba sus ojos, bañados en ilusiones y se topaba con sus ojos dorados que la miraban con amor y devoción, era ese momento donde ella se sienta la mejor mujer del planeta y donde no podía permitir que ni siquiera el ser su amante fuese una desdicha, era su mano en su cintura que la estrechaba con fuerza y en ese momento, tan solo en ese preciso instante ella podía suspirar enamorada con los sentimientos a flor de piel; porque era el a quien amaba, el hombre especial… el correcto para ella, solo para ella. Con sus imperfecciones y niñerías que la hacían odiarlo y amarle más, era en ese momento donde la defendía, donde demostraba que la amaba por sobre todo donde ella se daba cuenta que ese era lugar, era su hogar… no quería una casa, no necesitaba un chimenea para sentir calidez, no quería dinero, no quería nada, solo quería sentir el mágico roce de los labios de su amor y la mano en su cintura, estrechándola fuertemente… sin dejarle escapatoria. Porque si el le pedía que fuese su amante, ella dejaría todo, absolutamente todo e incluso su dignidad para seguirle, porque lo amaba loca e irracionalmente y no quería ni siquiera pensar en la segunda opción, porque ella era tan inútil y no tenia vida sin el, y no quería estar sola.

….

Mi habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la cortina estaba ligeramente abierta permitiendo que la luz y paz que transmitía la luna, reflejada sobre el mar, me inundase.

Mi pie estaba apoyado sobre una almohada delicadamente y solo podía ver las vendas que le acompañaban.

Había un poco de frío pero aun así permanecía tranquila observando la luna; y a la vez sintiéndome invadida sin querer realmente pensar en lo que había sucedido hoy, porque hasta cierto punto me daba pena conmigo.

"¡hay Ahome, lo hiciste de nuevo!" retumbo en mi mente al momento que dejaba que mi cabeza cayera sobre la cabecera y mi vista se dirigía al lado opuesto de la habitación. Si no fuese por mi salvador, realmente no se que seria de mi, lo único que sabia era que estaba en deuda con Sesshomaru y eso… eso no me agradaba.

Me negaba a pensar en lo ridícula que fui al perderme en sus bellos ojos derretidos en oro puro, ¡algo tan tonto! Y por si fuera poco el dolor en aquel instante pareció no tener sentido o ¿ acaso no me había dolido tanto como parecía? No, si me había dolido porque tenia diez puntos en la planta del pie, simple y sencillamente por eso.

¿a quien no le dolería incrustarse un gran cristal en la planta del pie con miles de sus mini hijos?

El dolor físico esta allí, obviamente no podría borrarlo.. a menos que mi sangre no circulara en este, cosa que no sucedió. Así que podía dar por sentado que mi "accidente" si me había dolido, entonces ¿porque durante aquellos instantes no me dolió? Probablemente no lo hubiese percibido, o no recordase bien ¡el me hipnotizaba!

A quien intentaba engañar, el me gustaba y demasiado como para idiotizarme.

"Soy una tonta" me sonroje tanto al darme cuenta de la situación, de seguro parecía un tomate… aunque el no me abandono ni siquiera cuando me sacaron los cristales ¡y estaba en bikini! Me sonroje nuevamente, de pura vergüenza.

Pero el no me abandono, aunque quizás el motivo por el cual estaba allí solamente se recargaba en la morbosidad.

Rayos… y más rayos.

Pero allí estaba Ayame, quizás después de todo también quería ver a Ayame, o tiene complejo de exMiroku.

Ya, ya kagome mira que solo con tus pensamientos te sonrojas.

¡pero era una gran vergüenza!

Daba por sentado que Sesshomaru me observaría como una chica hormonal enamorada de el.

Después de todo eso no debía importarme porque con Inuyasha y… era mucho peor porque seria parte de su familia.

Lo que me he conseguido.

Unos ligeros toques en mi puerta me hicieron despertar de mi ensoñación.

-pasa Midoriko- dije sabiendo que era ella.

-mi niña- susurro esta entrando con una pastilla y un baso con agua –es hora de que tomes tu pastilla.

-Midoriko, no tienes que levantarte por mi a media noche solo por una pastilla, puedes decirme y dejare el despertador.

-no es problema- sonrió sentándose a mi lado –me preocupaste nena, y más cuando vi que Ayame corría siguiendo a un chico que te llevaba en brazos- entrecerró los ojos disgustada- y ni lo conocía.

-si, lo lamento- dije- es el hermano de Inuyasha.

-¡ahh!- exclamo –nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicármelo; por un momento pensé que era tu novio- me sonroje por su comentario -¡ehh picarona! Te gusta tu cuñado.

-Midoriko, no digas eso que pueden escucharte.

-¿entonces es verdad?- levanto una ceja mirándome suspicaz –tengo toda la razón y no me mientas.

-no no, estas equivocada solamente pienso que es guapo.

-no me engañes Ahome que te conozco mejor que nadie- suspire y le mire a los ojos –lo sabia, pero no te enamores Kagome porque no puedes darte ese lujo- tome la pastilla en sus manos y la trague de golpe –no te enojes.

-no lo estoy.

-mi niña, solo te digo la verdad- cerré mis ojos.

-¿sabes que he querido siempre?

-¿qué?- pregunto.

-encontrar al amor de mi vida, el indicado que Dios a echo solo para mi- Midoriko tomo asiento a mi lado y me abrazo. –pero creo que no lo encontrare, y quisiera que fuera ya.

-todo a su tiempo, solo debes esperar.

-me escaparía con el Midoriko, lo haría- ella me sonrió –solo no quiero que aparezca demasiado tarde, quiero ser su esposa.

-mi niña, hay destinos de almas gemelas en los que solo deben conocerse por instantes, instantes cortos que valen la pena eternamente porque fueron tu gran felicidad y otros que están destinados a la perfección de una vida juntos.

-¿cómo fue el tuyo?- Ella sonrió recordando.

-te lo diré pero si entras a la cama- hice lo que me indico –El amor de mi vida parecía destinado a compartir todo conmigo, la habíamos planeado y éramos felices. Nos amábamos locamente y mi familia lo aceptaba al igual que la suya me aceptaba.

Solo había un pequeño problema, que después de todo teníamos personalidades muy opuesta, tan diferentes que de seguro nos habríamos destruido, pero eso no importo. Pronto nos casamos, pero el era infértil. No habían niños pero si amor, un amor que simplemente se iba escondiendo detrás de diferentes comportamientos hasta que un día el decidió poner distancia a nuestra relación.

Yo sabia que después de todo era lo correcto, lo necesitábamos. Pero cuando se fue era demasiado tarde como para rogarle que regresara, lo sabía. Tiempo después me entere que vivía en América y estaba perdido en el mundo de la avaricia, el ya no era el mismo.

Aun esta vivo, lo se muy dentro de mi corazón y me consuela saber que soy su esposa. Pero es triste saber que quizás buscando la manera de avivar nuestro amor encontró el camino equivocado.

-Lo lamento- susurre.

-no lo hagas Ahome, porque yo no lo hago.

-¿cómo supiste que era tu alma gemela?- ella me miro para luego guiñarme el ojo.

-eso lo sabrás tu, ahora duerme- dijo depositando un beso en mi coronilla y antes de abandonar la habitación cerro el único espacio donde atravesaba la luz de la luna, permitiéndome entregarme a los brazos del Morfeo.

…

El molesto sonido del despertador me permitió despertarme, era lunes y tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Mi pie dolía levemente, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Estire mis brazos, bostece y abrí mis ojos. Tome las muletas que estaban depositadas al lado de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la bañera.

Después de haber tomado el baño entre por la puerta que comunicaba este con el vestidor.

-señorita Ahome, su vaso con leche- me dijo una de las mucamas tocando la puerta de mi vestidor **levemente. Tome las muletas y camine con ellas para salir de allí.**

**Había elegido un vestuario un poco oscuro para ese día, y suponía que era por mi estado de animo lúgubre y avergonzado. El vestuario consistía en un vestido con muchas flores y decoraciones** de colores fríos combinados con negros, siendo este un poco holgado permitiéndome movilidad, conjunto con unas votas negras bajas que me llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla y finalmente un suéter negro fino. Llevaba una bolsa grande de color beige y una bufanda del mismo color, el maquillaje era natural y mi cabello iba en una simple coleta de caballo.

-gracias- dije apoyándome en el marco de la puerta y tomando el vaso que me daba.

-¿se siente bien?- pregunto.

-si, no te preocupes- conteste dándole una leve sonrisa -¿y Midoriko?

-sigue dormida, me pidió que le diera estas pastillas- dijo tendiéndomelas, las metí dentro de mi bolsa donde iban las demás cosas que necesitaría para el estudio –tómeselas a las doce- asentí colocando la bolsa sobre mi hombro y retomando mi salida.

Afuera ya me esperaba la conocida limosina, donde solamente se encontraba Sango, Kikyo, Ayame e Inuyasha, los demás chicos subirían después.

-buenos días Naraku- salude al chofer e Inuyasha abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar.

-hola- cantaron a coro Ayame y Sango, correspondí su saludo.

-pasa Kagome- asentí a lo que Inuyasha me decía.

-¿buscas más atención Kagome?- gruño kikyo volteando el rosto en otra dirección.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte con genuina curiosidad.

-eres o te haces- fruncí el ceño ante sus groserías.

-déjala en paz Kikyo, solo esta lastimada- intervino Ayame dejándola en silencio, le agradecí con la mirada.

En realidad no comprendía porque Kikyo estaba de esa manera conmigo, ambas éramos amigas, así que yo suponía que seria imposible para ambas interponer algo como un hombre en nuestra amistad, y más cuando yo no quería estar con el.

-¡hija!- grito la voz de mi madre cuando ya estaba adentro, poso ambas manos en su cintura y supuse que sus próximas palabras no serian de mi agrado –como tu e Inuyasha están comprometidos, tu padre y yo compramos un mercedes para que lo utilicen ambos.

-¿qué?- susurro Kikyo.

-es un adelanto del regalo de bodas y así podrán pasar más tiempo juntos- casi sonrió sarcásticamente y yo no pude evitar mirarla molesta -¿no es maravilloso Inuyasha?- pregunto con falso interés viendo al susodicho.

-ehh…

-no me importa tu opinión- farfullo, y en ese instante me avergoncé de mi madre –lo utilizaran a partir de mañana- y así como vino entro nuevamente a la mansión.

Inuyasha ingreso a la limosina y tomo el lugar al lado de Kikyo.

-dime Kagome que se siente que tu prometido no te ame y solo quiera estar contigo por el dinero- le mire seriamente y ella me sostuvo la mirada, mi supuesto prometido le tomo de la mano y así la tranquilizo.

Ignore su comentario porque sabia que sus palabras eran mentira, Inuyasha no estaba a mi lado por dinero, estaba a mi lado por amistad.

Pronto recogimos a Miroku y Kouga, adentro del auto era un caos con ambas parejas mientras que Kikyo e Inuyasha mostraban un rostro sereno.

-aléjate de mi - gruño Sango estampándole un codazo a su novio.

-es mi mano maldita- dijo este y todos rieron ante su comentario, incluyéndome.

-¿cómo te sientes Ahome?- pregunto Kouga sonriendo, Ayame tenia su cabeza sobre el hombro de este y le miraba soñadoramente, eran la pareja perfecta.

-mejor, gracias Kouga por preguntar.

Pronto llegamos a la universidad las primeras en salir fueron Kikyo que tomaba de la mano a Sango, luego le siguió Inuyasha que fue detenido por Mioku y la tierna pareja salió sonriendo como verdaderos enamorados.

Pronto alguien me alzo en vilo, era Miroku.

-¿pero que?

-solo la ayudare a llegar señorita Kagome, creo que si camina con muletas nunca llegara.

-gracias Miroku- el asintió sonriendo.

-oye Inuyasha- llame al que iba a nuestro lado –¿porque Kikyo esta así conmigo?

-tuvimos una pelea ayer-me contesto ausente y yo decidí no preguntare más solamente porque no respondería.

Miroku me dejo frente a la clase de Psicología Social, y tome el asiento de enfrente. Pronto la clase comenzó.

-oye- susurro Hakaku a mi lado mientras me pinchaba con un lápiz.

-¿que?- dije sobando mi brazo donde este me había lastimado, este me sonrió como pidiéndome perdón.

-podrías decirle a Kouga hay una reunión a las dos, a las dos de la tarde.

-bien- le conteste y preste atención de nuevo.

-oye- volvió a decirme y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿es cierto eso de que te casaras?

-quien te lo ha dicho- gruñí en un susurro.

-no lo se, escuche que comentaban eso en el pacillo antes de entrar.

-no me casare.

-¿segura?

-si, ¿quiénes eran?

- un grupo de chicos hablando con kikyo afuera de la facultad y …

-¿y que?- grite.

-señorita Higurashi- me llamo la atención el catedrático, suspire.

-lo lamento maestro es solo que me llama mucho la atención el pensamiento y las reacciones que tienen las personas ante… ante las catástrofes sociales- el asintió sin creerme realmente y retomo su clase.

-decía que habías engañado a Inuyasha para que te casaras con el, todo por dinero- empuñe el lápiz con el que escribía hasta quebrarlo.

¡que se creía eso! Nuestro problemas eran personales, no podía poner a todo el mundo en contra mía, era una inmadura y para tanto debía sentirse desesperada.

-no hagas caso **Hakaku es mentira.**

**-entonces…**

**-¡que es mentira!**

**-señorita Higurashi- grito –afuera de mi clase- asentí sabiendo que nada me salvaría. **

**Camine hasta la salida del salón** sin saber a donde dirigirme pero supuse que lo mejor seria ir a la cafetería, donde a esta hora estarían Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku y Kikyo, muy a mi pesar y hoy no me iba a quedar callada, ella tendría que aclararme ciertas cosas.

-hola – salude molesta.

-Kagome ¿qué sucede, porque estas afuera?- pregunto inmediatamente Inuyasha.

-de seguro estas afuera porque sabias que Inuyasha lo estaría- dijo Kikyo mordazmente.

-¿qué diablos sucede contigo Kikyo?- pregunte horrorizada ante su actitud sin dejar mi molestia de lado. Ayame le lanzo una mirada preocupada a Miroku –andas diciendo que yo te robo a tu novio solo por dinero ¡cuando sabes que eso es mentira!- mi mano se transformo en un puño y ella me dirigió una mirada retadora a tiempo que elevaba su ceja –no puedo creer que no confíes en mi, sabes que somos amigas…

-cállate- grito ella a tiempo que su mano se dirigía a mi mejilla estampándome una cachetada –no somos amigas, jamás podría serlo de una zorra como tu- En ese momento supe que ella había roto toda amistad que pudiésemos conservar, ahora ella era para mi una idiota ignorante.

-cállate- susurre. Ayame coloco su palma sobre mi brazo y yo la aleje -¡cállate!- exclame en un grito sintiendo mi mejilla pulsar a causa del dolor.

-Aho…

-idiota, eso eres Kikyo una idiota.

-oye Ahome, no permitiré que trates así a…

-cállate Inuyasha que no hablo contigo, hablo con la idiota- dije verdaderamente molesta, mis amigos me observaban asustados –crees que permitiré que me sigas tratando de esa manera Kikyo, te informo algo ¡no! No permite que no guardes respeto hacia mi.

-jaja, no me causes gracia- escupió -¿debo tenerte respeto solamente porque eres hija de un conde? ¡basura!, eso eres una basura- a este punto su rostro se encontraba frente mío –dime Higurashi ¿cuál es tu interés en casarte con mi novio?- pregunto tomando mi barbilla, aleje sus manos de mi rostro –Inuyasha quiere estar contigo por dinero ¿qué no ves?

-eso no es verdad- intervino este.

-entonces la amas ¡o que mierdas! Debes amarla más que a mi para casarte con ella o no tiene ni cabeza nada de esto- Inuyasha endureció la mirada –podrías entregarle tu vida a alguien que solamente es "tu amiga" para luego dejar a quien realmente amas, la idea más descabellada del mundo- Inuyasha bajo la cabeza –o es un plan contra mi para no "lastimarme".

-no Kikyo…

-te informo que lo lograste ¡me lastimaste cabeza hueca!- grito.

-sabes que Kikyo…

-¡no!- me interrumpió –te diré algo, elegiste la peor persona para meterte, pagaras todo esto.

-deja de decir tonterías Kikyo y mírate a un espejo, estas enloqueciendo.

-prefiero estar loca que ser una zorra que lastima "amigas"- fruncí el seño –dime ¿te casaras con Inuyasha?

-sabes algo Kikyo ¡nunca e querido casarme con el! ¿comprendes? No quiero- me apoye en mis manos y alcance su nueva altura –eso es lo que no entiendes, yo hago todo lo que puedo por no encadenar mi vida a un hombre que no amo, me obligan.

-eres tan inútil ¡me obligan, me obligan! pareces una gallina- imito al animal que nombro y de pronto escuche a todo el comedor estallar en carcajadas –casi olvidaba que hablo con Lady Kagome- se inclino fingiendo respeto –alguien que no sabe nada de la vida, alguien que a estado todo este tiempo encerrada en una cajita de porcelana.

-es suficiente Kikyo, estas armando un escandalo.

-jaja, ¡tu no soportarías un escandalo!- se burlo –que pasaría si te digiera un secreto, o mejor ¡que todos lo escuchen!- y subió en sus altos tacones a la mesa, Inuyasha apretó el puente de su nariz sin saber que hacer para callar a su novia.

-pagaras caro hacerme esto- advertí seriamente.

-escucharon todos ella me amenaza, ¡de seguro me lanzara al calabozo!- y fingió temblar, una nueva ronda de carcajadas se lanzo en mi contra y en aquel instante quise bajarla de la mesa y empezar a pegarle en la cara, era una lástima que eso saldría mañana en los periódicos –es verdad que Inuyasha y Kagome se casaran- grito –pero el me ofreció un puesto en su vida, uno que rechace, y adivinen que ¡me pidió que fuese su amante!-cerré los ojos y los brazos de Ayame me sostuvieron. Inuyasha, ¡¿como se atrevió?!.

-eso es mentira- grito Inuyasha descontrolado y cuando abrí los ojos el intentaba bajar a una alborotada Kikyo de la mesa, esta le pego una cachetada.

-nadie te cree, cariño- dijo con voz aparentemente dulce.

-es mentira, no le creas Kagome- me dijo la voz de Inuyasha.

-sácala, sácala de aquí Miroku- suplico Ayame y pronto sentí que me alzaban en vilo.

Yo no podía creerlo… algo en mi se había quebrado ese día, había perdido a mi único aliado, a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

**Ya se que me tarde :/ pero me esta costando, tengo pequeños sube y bajas y millones de ideas revoloteando.**

**En el próximo capitulo: nuestro querido príncipe nuevamente apareceré y salvara a su herida damisela/ pasara el avance que les comente hace mucho tiempo.**

**¿se han preguntado porque Kikyo se muestra tan furiosa? No será un cambio… normal. miren que les di un regalote.**

**Gracias por sus reviews miadharu28, Orkidea16 y Sasunaka doki, s****aben que leo cada uno de ellos ;) y a todos aquellos que la leen; me gustaría saber que opinan y que esta mal para así arreglarlo y mejorar.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos.**


	6. oportuno

**Infiel**

_quinto capítulo_

"oportuno"

_La crueldad es la fuerza de los cobardes_.- proverbio árabe

* * *

Miroku llevaba a una chica pálida en sus brazos.

Kagome tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo usual y no parpadeaba, estaba en shock, Ayame la acompañaba asustada.

"¿porque me traicionaron?" pensaba la azabache acompañado con el rostro lleno de ira de Kikyo donde le recalcaba que era una inútil y a su costado Inuyasha negándole todo.

-Kagome, Kagome- llamaba insistentemente la pelirroja cuando esta ya se encontraba en una banca arrodillada frente a Kagome, Miroku estaba preocupado aunque no tanto como Ayame, en realidad el se encontraba molesto ante todo… molesto con su cuñada.

-¿por qué, por que me traicionaron?- Ayame mordió su labio sin saber que decir y el chico permaneció en silencio… Kagome no esperaba ninguna respuesta porque, inútilmente, ella pensaba que si lo decía en voz alta las razones aparecerían mágicamente… mágicamente, pero era todo lo contrario porque la realidad la abrumaba y deseaba llorar.

Ya sabia que era una inútil, pero entre sus cualidades no estaba el ser masoquista y era por eso que ella intentaba ocultarse la realidad que solamente le lastimaba, pero ¿qué tanto podía funcionar si el dolor estaba allí acumulándose?

Kikyo se lo había dicho y de nada servía ocultarse a ella misma la realidad, era una inútil y terminaría casándose con alguien que no amaba y por si fuera poco no la respetaba.

-¿por qué?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga, y a esta se le atoro la garganta al ver las pupilas de Ahome, ligeramente rojas por el agua retenida y profundas, muy profundas reflejando todo su dolor. La pelirroja sabia que ella no se refería simplemente a la traición, ella estaba renegando todo, renegándose ella misma y a la vida, algo que Ahome no hacia… algo que no era característico de su mejor amiga la chica sonriente.

-no Ahome, no- pidió abrazándola –es solo, ellos no saben.

-señorita Kagome- decidió intervenir Miroku al ver que la chica no sabia como responder –lamento mucho la situación en la que se encuentra, pero tiene que reponerse- suspiro sin saber como decirlo –Inuyasha es un insensato al igual que la señorita Kikyo, lo mejor es que hable con ellos para saber porque actuaron de esa manera y en caso de Inuyasha preguntarle seriamente si es verdad- Kagome lo escucho, sabia que el tenia razón… pero era difícil aceptarlo cuando tu corazón te dictaba que era verdad.

-Kagome- llego Sango, la azabache volteo a verla y no pudo evitar compararla con Kikyo –amiga, siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana- pidió disculpas para luego morder su labio y tomar asiento al lado de Ahome.

-¿porque me hiso esto Sango?- gruño, la aludida parpadeo confundida al ver la nueva faceta de su amiga, quien anteriormente se abría guardado los comentarios y habría asentido con una sonrisa falsa -ella lo sabia, lo sabe todo- empuño sus manos y la mirada de Sango se ensombreció -¡mierda! Solo busco la manera…

-"la manera" no te esta funcionando- concluyo la oración de Ahome -¿te has puesto a pensar en como se siente Kikyo, lo has hecho?

-¡si!

-pues no lo creo Kagome- ambas fruncieron el seño y por aquel instante se vieron como rivales –ella esta enamorada, es normal que tenga celos.

- señoritas lo mejor es que se tomen un respiro- intervino Miroku.

-¡cállate!- exclamaron ambas.

-es totalmente irracional- dijo Kagome casi en un grito, Ayame se encogió y en la cabeza de Sango hubo un "clic"

-por supuesto- grito levantándose del lugar –tu no entiendes ni una pizca ¡porque tu no has amado! No sabes que es el amor.

-amor no necesariamente va dirigido a tu compañero- intervino Ayame.

-no me vengas con tonterías Ayame, sabes a lo que me refiero no seas estúpida.

-Sango- llamo Miroku horrorizado por el comportamiento de su novia.

-¿qué? Les molesta que Ahomesita, la intocable, se entere de la verdad.

-vas con lo mismo- Ayame adopto una posición a la defensiva cubriendo a Kagome, quien miraba a Sango sin poder creer que fuese su amiga –de tal palo tan astilla, eres igual que Kikyo una abusiva.

-no, Ayame por favor…

-no te pones a pensar en el estrés que sufre Kagome ¿crees que para ella es fácil? No, no lo es Sango. Antes de pedirle a alguien que se ponga en los zapatos de tu hermana ponte tu en los de ella.

Sabes muy bien lo que Ahome esta pasando ahora mismo y no permitiré que la sigas ofendiendo sin saber lo que dices, ahora márchate, que no te queremos aquí

Sango se ofendió por las palabras de la pelirroja, pero con toda la dignidad que tuvo decidió dejar las cosas así como estaban, para no causar más daño del que ya había causado.

-Lo lamento- susurro humildemente –no quise, yo lo siento- termino y su mirada rozo una azulada que le sonreía suavemente como siempre.

Miroku sonrió orgulloso al reconocer la chica de quien que se había enamorado.

-no importa Sango, se que no quisiste lastimarme- los ojos levemente rojizos y la mueca simulando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome hirieron gravemente a la chica que volteo y corrió lejos de ellos para así no sentir más la culpa que la carcomía.

Miroku corrió detrás de su querida Sango, como siempre.

…

En los pasillos de aquel edificio corría el rumor como agua, y una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos negros como el carbón se dedicaba a tomar nota de todo lo que escuchaba, "Kanna" era su nombre.

-que te parece- mascullaba una chica sin saber que era espiada –Kagome esta embarazada de Inuyasha- completo, dando una información totalmente falsa, Kanna lo apunto pues ese era su trabajo "el periódico".

Del otro lado en el pasillo un grupo de cuatro chicas comentaban lo mismo

–Kikyo prometió matar al hijo de Kagome- las tres taparon su boca con delicadeza para luego continuar con el chisme

–yo escuche que Inuyasha la embarazo solo pare quedarse con su dinero.

-pero si Inuyasha no necesita el dinero.

-de seguro esta en bancarrota.

-¡sí!- exclamo la pelirroja –Kikyo es tan pobre como nosotras, Inuyasha no podría casarse con alguien así.

-saben que más escuche- se unió otra chica a la platica –Kagome va detrás de Miroku y Kouga.

-no puedo creerlo.

-pues créelo querida… así que ahora no sabemos si el hijo que espera es de Inuyasha, Miroku o Koga.

-¡que espanto!- exclamo otra –mira que engañar a sus amigas. Sango y Ayame no tardaran en odiar a Kagome tanto como Kikyo.

-y Ayame era su "mejor amiga"- dijo simulando en el aire las comillas.

-pero también los chicos son unos cerdos.

-es increíble, Kagome se convirtió en una zorra.

Y así continuaron chismoseando entre ellas, y Kanna las observaba desde un pequeño espejo que las reflejaba, apuntando lo que escuchaba tan rápido como podía…

El articulo de Kanna iba viento en popa simplemente porque la nueva información era extraordinaria, incluyendo las fotografías que tenia donde evidenciaban la situación: en la primera Miroku cargaba a Ahome, en otra un poco más vieja la azabache posaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Kouga y la ultima donde Inuyasha y Ahome platicaban amenamente.

¡sería un artículo excelente!

…

Detestaba hablar con su hermano pequeño, el inmaduro.

Su padre le había pedido que le diera una charla de hombre a hombre o en su caso hombre a niño a su hermano; pues según este Inuyasha aun no asimilaba la idea de que pronto contraería nupcias con la bella Kagome Higurashi y por ello la chica dependería de el.

Sesshomaru no soportaba la idea de que su hermano se casaría con aquella chica.

Y no porque aquella Ahome fuera hermosísima y encantadora, demasiado para el albino, tampoco era porque Kagome le atraía ¡eso mucho menos! El no era el típico hombre que se enamora a primera vista, mucho menos creía que fuese el hombre que se enamora.

Claro que había estado comprometido con Kagura… una hermosa mujer que transmitía elegancia y fortaleza, y más que eso se veía bien a su lado como un simple accesorio, ambos se veían bien juntos y eso lo sabían. Pero ellos no habían estado enamorados, o al menos el no de ella.

la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha era tan nueva y limpia. Parecían felices y con un gran afecto entre ambos aunque no había amor, Inuyasha era demasiado terco, irresponsable, irrespetuoso y demandante como para poder hacerse cargo de la delicada joya que era Kagome Higurashi, una joven de buena familia que había sido prácticamente envuelta en oro, y que a simple vista era un de las pocas mujeres que aun conservaban la inocencia y dulzura de una alma limpia.

A Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de tener una platica "así" con su hermano ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Que era un completo idiota que fracasaría en el matrimonio?

Suspiro desganado, sintiéndose un poco viejo al hacerlo.

Le diría a Inuyasha que debía madurar, y como diera lugar era hora que se diese cuenta que pronto sentaría cabeza.

Tendría esa charla y a parecer la improvisaría.

Y solamente la daría porque debía complacer a su padre y en el intento salvar a Higurashi de su estúpido prometido.

…

-Mierda- mascullo Kikyo empujando al grupo que estaban frente a ella, corrió al baño del gimnasio y al entrar regreso lo poco que había comido.

El mareo no desaparecía y eso la hacia sentirse peor.

Aunque aquel día había conseguido algo importante, obtener el puesto de Kagome en el equipo de porristas y eso la alegraba de sobre manera.

Recordaba el anunció que ella había dado hace menos de media hora, la pobre no continuaría hasta que su pie estuviera perfecto y eso significaría que la segunda al mando "Kikyo" tomaría el puesto de la capitana y armaría la coreografía perfecta dejando de lado las que Ahome había echo.

¡eso era excelente!

El vértigo la inundo de nuevo y coloco sus manos en la cien como intentando tranquilizarse.

"Kagome" soltó una risa malvada, aun no podía creer la situación comprometedora en la había encontrado.

_Las chicas practicaban, chismoseaban, reían y se besaban con otros chicos que no debían estar allí._

_En el gimnasio no solo estaban las porristas, habían más personas en su mayoría chicos._

_Inuyasha la había regañado más de mil veces y Kikyo ya no soportaba que la tratara como su hija, sin embargo estaba maravillada de que el continuase con ella y no estuviera con Kagome._

_Aunque ella suponía que el ya se largaría a darle mil y una explicaciones a su futura esposa._

_-te he dicho que te amo- repitió Inuyasha._

_-no quiero tu amor, te quiero a ti._

_-me tienes._

_-cállate baboso- susurro Kikyo y como una verdadera hormonal al ver los ojos llorosos y prometedores del hombre que amaba sin poder evitar juntar sus labios con una pasión desgarradora, que varios comentaban._

_Kikyo gimió fuertemente y el chico la tomo de la cintura con una mano para con la otra acariciar su mejilla. _

_Kikyo lo empujo, el callo sobre la grada y ella sobre el, continuaban besándose._

_Kanna apuntaba y tomaba una fotografía de lo que veía._

_Se escucho un carraspeo, ellos continuaron sin escucharlo._

_Kanna tomo otra fotografía, una de Kagome enfurecida._

_-¡es suficiente!- demando al ver que no respetaban su autoridad._

_Dentro de aquel gimnasio Kagome era difernte, mantenía a su cargo un grupo de porristas que entrenaba para ser el mejor._

_Dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes el lado opuesto de Kagome salía a flote, ella era la autoridad. _

_-afuera, afuera- repitió y los que no pertenecían a las porristas salieron sigilosamente –tu también Kanna, sabes que para tomar una foto de las porristas dentro del gimnasio debes pedir mi autorización- grito para hacerse escuchar, la aludida salió junto a los demás._

_Kikyo no se movía de su lugar, continuaba enzima de Inuyasha._

_-Kikyo, Inuyasha- Amenazo Kagome con voz autoritaria, levemente incomoda al ver a la pareja junta… aunque no eran celos, por supuesto que no lo eran, simplemente no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia Inuyasha por no mostrar un mínimo respeto hacia su persona._

_-¿te dan celos querida?- dijo Kikyo con evidente sarcasmo, Kagome rodo los ojos y se trago todas las respuestas que deseaba lanzarle en la cara._

_Inuyasha se levanto apresurado al ver que Kagome estaba de un humor de perros, que no era para menos._

_-Kagome- la llamo en un susurro que solo esta escucho, deteniéndose al lado albergando la posibilidad de que ella lo escuchara y comprendiera que había sido una total mentira… una que lamentaría más, con el tiempo –lo siento- mascullo al ver que esta continuaba con su mirada hacia las demás chicas, sin prestarle la mínima atención. _

_El corazón de Kagome se había estrujado al escuchar llamarla, había considerado voltear y sonreírle para luego prometerle como toda una buena mentirosa que nada importaba y todo estaba igual que antes. Le dolía de sobre haber sido traicionada por alguien que amaba tanto, más cuando el sabia que para ella mantener un amante era la peor de las deshonras que alguien podría recibir. _

_Kikyo elevo su mirada y sonrió victoriosa. _

Después de aquel encuentro Kagome había dicho que Kikyo tomaría su puesto de capitana solamente por el tiempo, en la que esta no pudiese apoyar su pie, para luego marcharse como había entrado.

Kikyo irradiaba alegría, pero eso hacia una hora antes de que se diera cuenta que el trabajo de Kagome realmente era difícil y después de tanto ajetreo terminar encerrada en el baño con el estomago a punto de escapar por su boca y la cabeza amenazando con estallar.

Kikyo apoyo sus manos en el lavamanos y luego intento respirar profundo, vio de reojo que era el momento para salir de allí, pues Naraku de seguro estaba afuera esperándolos y eso era lo que mas quería en ese momento.

Aunque ir con Kagome no le agradaba para nada.

Kikyo salió del baño dando grandes zancadas, simplemente se había puesto el pantalón de mestilla, una blusa roja y sus botas altas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla del mismo color, una chaqueta negra larga y su cabello lo llevaba húmedo y libre, nada de maquillaje porque solo deseaba largarse pronto de allí.

Pronto llego al estacionamiento, Miroku entraba a la limo seguido por Kouga, más lejos se podía ver a Sango y Ayame acompañando a Kagome a paso lento y de Inuyasha no se podía ver nada.

Hasta que apareció detrás del grupo de las chicas, Kikyo ardió en furia y su cabeza se elevo orgullosamente dispuesta a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Sango detuvo a Inuyasha cuando ya estaban frente a la limosina, negándole el hablar con Kagome.

Kikyo estallo y vio todo color rojo.

-aléjate de el- grito empujando a Kagome sin compasión alguna.

Sango observo horrorizada a su hermana ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera tan descabellada?.

-Kagome- Sango sostenía a la chica para que no cayese, pues al recibir el golpe había soltado ambas muletas.

Un tumulto de personas se formo a rededor.

-no te acerques a Inuyasha- gruño tomándola de los hombros para luego senderearla.

Inuyasha tomo de la cintura a Kikyo quien luchaba por alejar las manos del hombre que amaba.

-déjala- pidió kagome, quien había recuperado sus muletas.

-Kykio, esto no se resuelve a golpes…

Pero fue interrumpida al sentir el impacto de una mano sobre su mejilla, impulsándola a caer sin que nadie pudiera detener su caída.

Kagome soltó un pequeño chillido y vio en cámara lenta el rostro furioso de Kikyo mirándola con el peor de los odios mientras sentía la dura caída sobre el pavimento, intentando de que su cabeza no recibiera el duro golpe aunque su cuerpo al caer reboto lastimando así las partes que intentaba proteger.

Alejaron a Kikyo del cuerpo de Kagome que pataleaba intentado safarce, Miroku ayudo a Inuyasha.

Kouga junto a Sango y Kikyo ayudaban a Kagome, quien parecía levemente aturdida.

-estoy, estoy bien ¿si? chicos- balbuceaba.

Miroku empujo a Kikyo dentro de la limosina y luego entro Inuyasha para intentar calmarla.

Un chico de cabellos plateados tomo la iniciativa de alzar en vilo a la chica que permanecía balbuceando sobre el pavimento.

-¿quién es usted?- pregunto Kouga al ver que un ser desconocido sostenía entre sus brazos a su amiga.

-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo aclarando las dudas de los presentes, el era el hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿por qué esta aquí?- continuo con el interrogatorio Koga sin realmente aceptarlo a la ligera, Sesshomaru decidió que sería la ultima vez que le respondería algo a ese chico.

-dile a Inuyasha que tengo asuntos que resolver con el- la respuesta era indirecta, pero esta basto para calmar las ansias del joven. Pronto se volteo caminando en dirección contraía donde estaba un A6.

-Sesshomaru, permítame ir con usted- suplico Ayame sin poder aceptar que su amiga fuera sola.

El joven no respondió pero la chica comprendió que era un sí.

Y en la mente de aquella no pudo evitar pensar que su mejor amiga era la hermosa dama en peligro y el simplemente era el caballero a su rescate que siempre estaba en el momento oportuno.

Justamente en el momento oportuno.

* * *

¿Que tal? Apareció nuestro amado.

¿Alguien que le guste twiligh?... que me quiera contar la película, hahaha :)

es súper tarde (las 00:22) pero tenia que subirlo, el capitulo lo termine hace días pero le faltaba revisarlo y encontrar la famosa frase que esta hasta arriba -_- mas les vale leerla, porque es complicado encontrar la "perfecta"

perdón si no e respondido sus mensajes ni nada, se que soy una infeliz y no me voy a poner a contarles todo lo que me a sucedido.

Pero aquí estoy, y saben que… estoy inspirada y más que feliz, a pesar de que estoy atareada.

Ya quiero actualizar el próximo capitulo, me emociona y me molesta que no llegue a la parte que quiero hahaha.

Son especiales!

Gracias por todas las chicas que dejaron su review la vez pasada, las que leen y no menos importante las chicas que me agregan a fav. Y alertas, gracias a: Sasunaka doki, marzelinefilth, Orkidea16, bbkid, miadharu28, mariale, Vampire Star, Seishime Haruno, Cantiuka, Guest, Javita0san, rosedrama, lady-darkness-chan, zoe-yang, Javita0san, Lilliana1118, SAKURA2226 y si e olvidado a alguna lo siento en verdad, saben que estoy muy agradecida.

Bueno, cuídanse mucho

Y que los angelitos las bendigan!


	7. Rin tiene razón

**Infiel**

_Sexto capitulo_

"Rin tiene razón"

"_El destino no es un asunto de azar. Se trata de una cuestión de elección: no es una cosa que se espera, _

_es algo que debe lograrse."_ - William Jennings Bryan.

* * *

–Gracias– susurro Ayame cuando ya se encontraban dentro del auto de Sesshomaru.

La vista de la pelirroja se dirigió a su mejor amiga quien mantenía su espalda contra la puerta y las piernas de esta sobre el regazo de la chica.

–no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien– repitió la azache sin atreverse a alzar demasiado la voz, porque allí reinaba un incomodo silencio. Sesshomaru no le presto atención y la pelirroja simplemente rodo los ojos. "Que verguenza" pensó Ahome al verse dentro del auto camino al hospital "ambos son un par de exagerados". Aun no podía creer que Sesshomaru la hubiese salvado de la exaltada Kikyo; y eso le preocupaba a la azabache ya que ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila que sabia sonreír y hablar en el momento perfecto, siempre rodeada de gracia y belleza, tal y como toda una princesa.

"Totalmente opuesta a mi", Kagome era hija de un conde y por ello había sido instruida como tal, una completa dama, sin embargo la personalidad no se pudo esconder demasiado y se revelo estando rodeada de gente "prácticamente" común, sus ahora amigos. Era rebelde, soñadora, caprichosa y obstinada, sonriente… demasiado y casi era comparada por el sol, aunque no siempre fue así.

Kikyo era la chica que Kagome debía ser y la que, por supuesto, se negaba aceptar; para fortuna de los Higurashi, Kagome no seria la heredera… como ya se sabia.

Unos años en el pasado comprendía la razón por la que sus padres detestaban sus cambios de actitud, peor ahora simplemente no le importaban, a pesar de ser egoísta y malcriado que hubiese pensado, era una suerte que se reservara en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru observo a la chica de la parte trasera de su automóvil, Ayame llevaba su labio mordido y su mirada se dirigía constantemente a la chica de su lado, exageraba… Kagome estaba muy bien, eso el lo sabía pero simplemente necesitaba una excusa para aplazar la charla que tendría con su joven hermano, era solamente eso.

Pronto llegaron al hospital.

–es una emergencia– dijo Ayame –entra por allí– señalo la primera entrada, Sesshomaru la ignoro y Kagome casi danzo de alegría.

Utilizaron la entrada normal.

–no camines, iré por una silla– anuncio la chica y bajo de auto rápidamente, Sesshomaru salió para tomarla de la muñeca.

–mujer– dijo fuertemente –solo sígueme.

Ayame decidió que debía obedecerlo, aunque eso no le agradara demasiado. Sesshomaru estaba más que calmado.

De pronto un foco se encendió en la mente de Ayame y al voltear tres hombres en traje negro rodeaban el automóvil, suspiro. Casi había olvidado a sus fieles sombras. Uno de ellos se acerco.

-Señorita Ayame ¿la Señorita Higurashi no se encuentra bien?

-ehh- mascullo nerviosa Ayame –ehh.. esta bien, digo espero- balbuceo al ver que Sesshomaru caminaba con Ahome en brazos mientras ella pedía que la bajara –quédense en la puerta- ordeno corriendo detrás de ambos.

Kagome no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, Sesshomaru era muy apuesto pero más que eso, la intimidaba.

El se sentía extrañamente cómodo.

–no necesito nada de esto– suplico –agradezco sus cuidados pero…

–calla Higurashi– la azabache guardo silencio.

Ingresaron al hospital y Sesshomaru deposito a Kagome en una de las salitas de espera para luego acercarse a la secretaria.

–Soy Sesshomaru Taishio y ella– dirigió una mirada a la azabache –es Kagome Higurashi, quien necesita atención inmediata con el doctor Kobayashi- demando; la joven rápidamente dejo sus labores y tomo el teléfono.

–¿es una emergencia?- pregunto al sostener el auricular contra su oído, el mayor de los Tashio simplemente lanzo una mirada furiosa a la chica.

Más rápido de lo que Kagome hubiese deseado, un joven la subió a una silla de ruedas.

-¿qué le sucedió?- pregunto.

-ellos exageran.

-cállate Kagome, sufrió un duro golpe- el joven simplemente suspiro al saber que no era nada grave, sin duda la recepcionista había sobre exagerado las cosas.

Pronto Kagome estaba sentada en una camilla, mientras que Ayame le sostenía la mano a la chica como si la otra entrara en labor de parto. Ahome quería salir corriendo, no soportaba que las personas se preocuparan tanto con ella pero sobre todo, su amiga le avergonzaba.

Sesshomaru estaba en la esquina del improvisado cuarto, rodeado por cortinas aun sin poder creer que la preocupación de la pelirroja fuese tanta y realmente genuina.

– ¡Sesshomaru!– entro un señor un poco grande, Ahome no pudo evitar pensar que Inu Tashio era muy parecido a el -¿cómo esta tu padre, chico?.

– bien, Doctor– respondió guardando respeto.

–¿y estas chicas?- pregunto cordialmente -debo suponer que alguna de ellas es tu novia– ambas se sonrojaron.

Ayame recobro la compostura antes que Kagome.

–mucho gusto Señor, Ayame Kakazu- dijo extendiendo su mano, rápidamente aceptada por el doctor –mejor amiga de la herida.

El doctor sonrió amablemente al saber que aquella chica era hija Kakazu, el hotelero más importante en Japón.

–Kagome Higurashi, soy…cuñada de Sesshomaru– El viejo doctor la reconoció rápidamente.

–¿así que tu eres la chica que robo el corazón de el pequeño Inuyasha?- El doctor comenzó a revisar a Kagome y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente al igual que Ayame.

-algo así- respondió y aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Sesshomaru "¿a que se refiere?" se pregunto.

–Inu Tashio no para de hablar de ti, creo que te quiere tanto como Rin.

Ahome no pudo evitar sonreír hermosamente al reconocer que la estimaban de tal manera.

Un joven interrumpió en el improvisado cuarto.

–tío…– un joven vestido totalmente de celeste, alto de cortos cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos adornados de hermosas pestañas –¿Kagome, Ayame?– pregunto al reconocer a las chicas que estaban allí.

–¡Hakudoshi!- exclamo Ayame emocionada al ver a su amigo de colegio justamente frente a ella.

La cabeza de Ahome se desvió al escuchar el grito de su mejor amiga y una sonrisa como el gato con botas se extendió por todo su rostro.

Habían estudiado juntos, y después de algún tiempo se habían distanciado ya que el se había ido a estudiar fuera del país.

Ahora no podía evitar sentirse emocionada al verlo de nuevo.

Hakudoshi había amado a Kagome en secreto antes de marcharse a estudiar.

…

Debía guardar reposo por el resto del día y no tenia nada.

Obviamente eso yo ya lo sabía, pero al parecer Ayame aun dudaba que estuviera bien así que por eso estaba justamente a mi lado viendo la televisión, ambas recostadas sobre la cama.

–¿te sientes bien?

–sí, Ayame– respondí con desgana.

Por si fuera poco Midoriko tampoco había abandonado la habitación.

Después de saludar efusivamente a Hakudoshi, el se había tenido que retirar al igual que su tío, el doctor Kobayashi. Sesshomaru nos había transportado a mi casa, negándose a que nos fuéramos en un auto lleno de guarda espaldas.

–_gracias Sesshomaru, has sido muy amable– dijo Ayame quien iba al lado de el albino. El guiaba mi silla de ruedas y eso me frustraba._

–_regresaremos con los guarda espaldas– informo. _

_El no la escucho._

_Y pronto me guio hacia su audi, no pude evitar contener la respiración cuando me tomo con delicadeza por las rodillas y me alzo para deslizarme suavemente por el asiento trasero, no bastaba decir que mis mejillas estaban como un tomate. _

_Sus ojos dorados reflejando los míos idiotizándome al instante, eran perfectos; como unas lagunas de oro, donde podías encontrar el mayor de los tesoros disfrazado en una seriedad abrumadora. _

_Le sonreí embobada._

_El simplemente cerro la puerta y abrió la del copiloto a una Ayame furiosa._

-Kagome, Kagome.

-debe ser un efecto del golpe- dijo Midoriko.

–estoy bien…- susurre

y me volteé para así poder descansar porque sin duda todo lo que me pasaba con Sesshomaru se debía a mi desesperación para casarme con otro hombre, otro que no fuera Inuyasha.

…

-¡tengo la idea perfecta!- la exclamación retumbo por toda la habitación, Kagome se tapo con la almohada tratando de reconciliar el sueño, Ayame estaba más que emocionada aquella mañana, para mala suerte de la azabache.

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido y kagome no podía creer que ya fuese viernes, ultimo día de la semana sinónimo de ultimo día al lado de Inuyasha en el mismo auto, donde Kagome no tardaba en colocarse sus audífonos e ignorar cualquier explicación que este intentase dar.

-¿has pensado en el amor de tu vida?- pregunto la pelirroja, ya sin gritar. La chica simplemente apretó la almohada más contra su cabeza porque estaba harta de pensar que su príncipe azul existía y que lo traicionaría; Ayame comprendió que la escuchaba –estoy segura de que el te podría sacar de este aprieto, podrías casarte con el- "como si mi madre lo aceptara", Ayame lo comprendió al instante sin que ella hubiese dicho algo –así si valdría la pena cualquier tontería.

-¿me crees capaz de cometer una "tontería"?- pregunto Ahome quitando la almohada y frunciendo el ceño.

-todo por amor- mascullo Ayame mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por toda la habitación, la azabache comprendió en aquel instante porque era su mejor amiga… solo que no quería ilusionarse más.

-Ayame- suspiro, la pelirroja sonrió mientras ayudaba a su amiga a llegar al baño para tomar una ducha y luego se dirigió al vestidor.

Aquel día finalmente a Kagome le quitarían los puntos de pie y Ayame no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

Tomo unos zapatos de tacón alto amarillo, un pantalón negro y una blusa amarilla con pequeñas flores rojas, las mangas eran largas y la blusa entallaba perfectamente su silueta. Ayame ya había tomado el baño así que después de colocarse el vestuario decidió amarar su largo cabello en una coleta alta, y ya lista ingreso nuevamente al vestidor para elegir la ropa de kagome.

La azabache era más romántica en la manera de vestirse, así que decidió que ella debía vestir una falda rosa de vuelitos corta, junto a un cinturón café y un top blanco con bordado de encaje alrededor del cuello en forma de corazón. De zapatos unas chinitas café y finalmente en su cabeza una diadema rosa de tela.

Ahome le agradeció por elegir su ropa y cuando estuvo lista, la pelirroja tomo la tenaza y comenzó a elaborar bucles en todo su cabello.

-¿no es demasiado elaborado?

-nunca esta de más- declaro la chica y eso vasto para que Kagome le permitiese continuar con su labor.

Después de haberlos terminado Ayame regreso al vestidor en busca algunas chaquetas para el frío.

Cuando ya estuvieron listas bajaron y la limosina esperaba a la pelirroja mientras que Ahome abordaría el mercedes para ir a recoger a Inuyasha.

Ambas amigas con destinos iguales y rumbos diferentes salieron de la mansión Higurashi.

Una completa locura de la que Naomi se había encargado.

El día paso tal y como lo habían esperado. Inuyasha y Kagome no se dirigían ni la mínima palabra, tal y como Kikyo quería

El grupo se encontraba en almuerzo, pareja tras pareja, todos en el siguiente orden: Inuyasha al lado de Kikyo, quien miraba la comida con disgusto y más como su novio se la devoraba como si la vida se le fuera con ello, Sango al lado de su hermana masticaba un sándwich que su madre le había preparado, en silencio observando la tención en la mesa, siguiendo con Miroku quien bromaba con Kouga sobre algo, ya que estudiaban Ingeniería, Kagome al lado de este, en medio de Ayame y Kouga, aunque a ninguno le molestaba, amabas comentaban sobre la nueva tarea de Ayame de fotografía.

-apuesto que ganare con "La foto perfecta"- comento Ayame y Kagome se sonrojo, todos en la mesa lo notaron.

-¿cuál es la foto perfecta?- pregunto Sango.

-no es la foto perfecta- intervino Kagome –es solamente una fotografía más- Miroku no lo creyó.

-es la foto perfecta, solo con verla puedes conocer el amor verdadero- Ayame suspiro y Kagome se convirtió en un jitomate.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Miroku –entonces debe ser entre Sango y yo- dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-sin duda- dijo Kagome, Ayame rio y Kikyo la escruto con los ojos.

-de seguro es Kagome en una nueva cacería- Ayame se enfureció al escucharla hablar mal sobre su mejor amiga.

-cállate Kikyo- gramo furiosa –nadie te incluyo en la conversación y nadie esperaba un comentario tuyo.

-si no mal recuerdo…

-recuerdas mal, eso es evidente- Kagome poso su mano sobre el brazo de la pelirroja intentando calmarla.

-no te pelees con ella, te rebajarías al nivel de una cualquiera- fue demasiado tarde, Kagome había dicho lo primero que pensaba en una total impulsividad que hasta ella se quedo asombrada por esto ¿desde cuando pensaba así de kikyo?, ya casi se parecía a su madre –lo siento, no quise… lo lamento.

- estúpida - escupió Kikyo, para luego levantarse de la mesa y salir furiosa.

Inuyasha abandono la mesa en una dirección contraria a la de Kikyo.

-no tenían que hacer eso- dijo Sango. Ayame frunció el seño.

-no se trata de que ella comenzara Sango, se trata de que en el momento que Kikyo no las respeto, ellas tampoco lo harían… Kikyo debe tratarlas como ella quiere ser tratada- dijo Miroku, Sango lo observo sorprendida y luego se marcho furiosa al saber que el tenia razón.

El día termino más rápido de que los amigos lo esperaban, finalmente la ajetreada semana había terminado y tendrían un fin de semana el cual disfrutar.

Sango seguía molesta, pero molesta consigo misma pero a pesar de eso estaba al lado de Miroku quien la guiaba tomándola de la cintura.

-Miroku- dijo Sango y se levanto de puntitas para susurrarle en el oído sus sospechas –pienso que Kikyo esconde algo, algo importante.

Miroku frunció el ceño y su boca se torció en gesto pensativo.

-¿por qué lo dices, mi querida Sango?- la chica se sonrojo ante el alago y nuevamente dejo los pies totalmente apoyados sobre la superficie.

-me evade todo el tiempo, me a pedido dinero extra sin decirme las razones y sale de la casa- revelo –aparte, generalmente no come.

-¿anorexia?.

-tu piensas… que ella quiere atraer a Inuyasha de esa manera, pero ¡si su figura es perfecta!

-debe encontrarse desesperada, sin duda eso lo a impulsado y si la observas bien usualmente se encuentra pálida.

-tiene nauseas, al menos eso dice…

-lo mejor es que hables con ella sobre esto, no queremos que todo se salga de las manos- la chica asintió ante el comentario de su novio, prometiéndose hablar con ella.

-chicos- llego Ayame a su lado -¿no están emocionados? Finalmente Kagome dejara de usar esas molestas muletas.

-eso es maravilloso- dijo Sango, Ayame asintió sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que Inuyasha entraba en el mismo auto donde estaba la azabache.

-oye- grito corriendo para luego golpear la ventanilla, el chico se sorprendió de que Ayame le hablara –sal de allí, yo iré con Ahome- dijo al ver que la ventanilla bajaba un poco.

-¿qué?

-lo que escuchaste- demando –hoy iré con ella.

-¿tienes idea de cómo me detestara la Señora Naomi- la chica rodo los ojos y abrió la puertezuela esperando que el se bajara, el chico resoplo pero obedeció conforme de no tener que viajar en absoluto silencio y se encamino hacia Kikyo, quien le esperaba con su usual mascara de frialdad.

-adiós cariño- exclamo Ayame viendo a Kouga para luego lanzar un beso en al aire y montarse en el carro.

Kanna observaba todo a la lejanía.

Pronto se encontraron el es hospital y para sorpresa de ambas Hakudoshi fue quien atendió a Kagome.

-esta perfecto, hermosa- dijo para dejar caer su pierna.

-deberíamos juntarnos- propuso Ayame –como antes, con los chicos y me gustaría que conocieras a otras personas.

-seria maravilloso ¿sigues con Miroku?- La pelirroja sonrió.

-no, salgo con Kouga… un chico maravilloso y Miroku con Sango hermana de Kikyo quien esta con Inuyasha.

-pero pensé…

-larga historia- respondió Kagome y Hakudoshi se alegro de que la azabache aun estuviera libre.

-¿eso significa que aun tengo una oportunidad?- pregunto guiñándole un ojo y Kagome no tardo en sonrojarse.

-si consigues que se enamore totalmente de ti antes que del hermano de Inuyasha.

-¡Ayame!- exclamo Kagome avergonzada, sin saber que los celos de Hakudoshi comenzaron a revolucionarse –es mentira Hakudoshi, solamente admiraba la playa.

-mjm.

-bueno, eso es todo.

-me llevo una tarjetita, así te llamare pronto- dijo la pelirroja saliendo presurosa, para darle ese momento de "intimidad" que el chico esperaba.

-me alegro volver a verte hermosa.

-si, etto… Hakudoshi- El chico sonrió por el sonrojo de Ahome y la incomodidad de ella aumento.

-deberiamos salir, quizás si estas libre mañana…

-¡claro!- exclamo –le diré a los chicos, así los conoces y cuídate- dijo saliendo de la pequeña salida igual que su amiga.

Hakudoshi suspiro sabiendo que nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad.

-vamos Kagome- dijo la pelirroja al lado del mercedes con las manos levantas, la azabache corrió hacia ella –tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Kagome ya adentro del auto, Ayame sonrió como el gato con botas.

-tengo una lista- dijo sacando una libreta y abriéndolo para luego volverla a cerrar sin que la chica pudiera ver nada –una lista de nombre y apellido.

-¿para que?

-preguntas demasiado amiga, en esta lista de seguro se encuentra el amor de tu vida- la azabache la miro perpleja –si tu alma gemela no viene hacia ti tu iras hacia ella.

-es algo descabellado Ayame, no lo hare.

-si lo harás, o te casaras con Inuyasha- Kagome se estremeció ante las palabras de Ayame pero dejo de prestarle atención al sentir una vibración dentro de su cartera, era Izayoi quien la llamaba.

-cariño, pasa a la casa porque quiero mostrarte lugares perfectos para la boda- la chica trago fuertemente y las palabras de su amiga retumbaron en la cabeza "en busca de su alma gemela", su madre moriría si se enteraba que andaba detrás de tantos hombres buscando el indicado… eso no era de una dama, pero ella estaba desesperada.

-si, por allí me pasare- respondió Kagome sin saber que decir.

-no hemos tenido tiempo para organizar esto y mira que diciembre cada vez se acerca más- eso la torturo aun más –adiós cariño, te veo luego.

La llamada termino.

-es esto- dijo señalando la lista –o la boda-

Kagome ya sabia la respuesta y sin duda no era la segunda opción.

…

En la habitación había un completo desastre, Rin se encontraba sobre su mullida cama mientras tamborileaba con un lapicero su libro de matemáticas y escuchaba música de alto volumen. La cama estaba llena de otros libros abiertos sin completar pero aquella aparente tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la imponente presencia del mayor de los Taisho.

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamo Rin, para luego apilar despreocupadamente los libros haciendo espacio para su hermano, el joven se sintió levemente incomodo al verse rodeado de tantos colores vivos.

-Rin- dijo este sin tomar asiento donde su hermanita le ofrecía -¿quién es Kikyo?

La joven rio escandalosamente.

-ven, ven… es una larga historia.

-acórtala- la chica rodo los ojos y Sesshomaru supo que lo intentaría.

-sientate, un momento- suplico y el joven, impulsado por la dulce mirada de la chiquilla tomo asiento a su lado.

-bien- comenzó –se que esa no es tu pregunta realmente, porque estoy segura de que viste una escena que no cuadra así que comenzare desde el principio- Sesshomaru suspiro.

Fue cuando los padres de Kagome decidieron que debía estudiar en un colegio y no recibir clases particulares, apenas si tenia dieciséis. Pronto conoció a Inuyasha y se enamoro de el, pero no lo conocía, el enamoramiento duro lo que dura el flash de una cámara. Así que se hicieron muy amigos, junto con Ayame y Miroku, y un chico llamado Hakudoshi. Las chicas eran las mejores amigas, al igual que los chicos

-lo alargas demasiado.

-escucha, quieres- y continuo pronto todos tuvieron que entrar a la universidad, donde conocieron a una familia que les robo el corazón, Sango y Kikyo quienes son hermanas y primas de Kouga. Ellos se enamoraron, y dentro de esos tortolos estaban kikyo e Inuyasha. Pero los padres de Kagome notaron que Inuyasha tenia una buena posición económica y parecía agradarle mucho a su hija, aunque ellos no pudieron notar que simplemente era amigos; y de esa manera luego del nacimiento de Souta Higurashi, ellos se desesperaron al saber que su hija no heredaría nada y simplemente seria una Higurashi en el olvido; abrumados porque su hija pudiera cometer una estupidez y ni siquiera pudiera usar bien su apellido decidieron que la comprometerían, asegurando su futuro; y le dieron a elegir: Miroku, Kouga o Inuyasha, el ultimo decidió que no podía dejar a su amiga de esa manera y acepto el compromiso

Aunque pienso que es un tonto, porque el "ama" a kikyo, aunque tal vez no tanto como dice hacerlo y esa es la razón del odio de Kikyo con Kagome, pero no debes preocuparte que tienes el espacio libre con ella.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño.

-la historia no me interesa en absoluto, solamente quería saber quien era Kikyo.

-aja. Acompáñame por algo de helado.

El joven siguió a su hermanita pero antes de entrar en la cocina escucharon unas voces dentro de ella, era la de Kagome y su madre.

"yo no le amo y nunca lo hare" las palabras de la azabache retumbaron en los oídos de el albino, y rápidamente las asocio con su ultima conversación… ella no amaba a Inuyasha y Rin tenia razón.

-ves- susurro Rin, los ojos de la misma brillaron esperando la reacción del albino.

-no me interesa- respondió entrando a la concina si considerar que interrumpía una confesión muy importante y dejaba a una Isayoi más que pasmada deseando escuchar más.

* * *

Gracias a los reviews de ariadnek, Susunaka doki, Orkidea16 y miadharu28.

Las invito a pasar por mis nuevas creaciones:

El segundo regalo:Un regalo puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso una mentira y aquella convertía esa navidad en una sonrisa.

Tres minutos:En aquel instante tres almas murieron, cumpliendo con su destino y dos corazones cargando su perfecto descontrol de sentimientos... el amor.

De seguro les roban un pequeño suspiro o una sonrisa.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.

Saludos.


End file.
